Late Confessions
by Insomniac-Reader
Summary: DN romance, what if Numair didn't reveal his feelings to Daine until after the immortals war. Daine and Numair are sent off to Dunlath (alone) because some mages are screwing around with the weather. Promise fluff and plot! COMPLETE!
1. To Dunlath Again

Authors Note: None of these characters are mine, they are Tamora's, and I am not making any money off this. R/R!  
  
Late Confessions  
  
Chapter 1: To Dunlath again.  
  
Numair Salamin sat in his quarters at the palace of Corus, flipping through his book on the origins of the words of power. Normally, this book would have him entranced in thought, but for today as it has been for the past a certain someone has kept slipping into his mind disturbing his train of thought. Knowing he would not be able to concentrate he rose from his chair, gazed through the open window into the courtyard and saw the object of his affections. There sat the divine beauty of the world, made flesh, Veralidaine Sarrasri conversing with one of the many courtyard animals. Numair leaned against the windowsill, content to simply gaze at the only woman to ever capture his heart...  
  
**********************************************  
  
Daine sat conversing with one of the many squirrels from the forests surrounding Corus about preparations for the big freeze. Which is very strange since the weather seemed awfully warm for an approaching winter. As Nutters (the squirrel) rambled on, Daine began to be consumed with her own thoughts. She was in the stables brushing down cloud as two strong arms snaked their way around her waist. She struggled to see the perpetrator was, turning around to stare up at Numair's face. Like lightening, his lips were on hers' kissing her profusely. Suddenly she was awakened from her daydream by a sharp pain in her finger finding Nutters staring at her, tiny jaws stilled clamped onto one of her digits. "What was the for?" Exclaimed Daine.  
  
"You weren't listening" Nutters retorted sharply. "If you're not going to listen to me, I'm going off to my nest to find someone who will, perchance my mate." With that the black squirrel scurried off into the forest.  
  
Daine shook her head in amusement, she needed to shut herself off from the people for a while, too many things kept creeping into her thoughts and she needed to desperately work out her feelings to better interpret them. During the past few months Daine had been have recurring dreams, about being in the arms of her teacher and friend, Numair. She was feeling this way ever since after the end of the immortals war, ever since Numair nearly lost his life to Inar Hardensra. She was starting to believe that she was in love with Numair.  
  
"In love with Numair" she muttered patently to herself. It felt good to admit this to herself, but also set a deep longing within her heart. The chances of him returning her feelings were one in a thousand, but still one could dream.  
  
As if the great mother goddess were directing her gaze, she peered around the courtyard until her eyes fell upon an open window, and noticed the figure of a tall dark man leaning against the windowsill. She realized it was Numair and smiled. He seemed to be staring at something in her general direction. Daine decided to grab his attention by waving, and as if being woken from a dream he jerked his head up and waved back. Daine was too far away to notice his ears and cheeks turn a bright crimson. A simply clothed messenger crept up behind Daine, and tapped her on the shoulder. Daine jumped and cursed, she wasn't one for surprises.  
  
"I beg your pardon Lady Daine, but Jonathon has told me to retrieve you for you are needed in his study promptly." The messenger announced nervously, not used to being reproached by cursing women.  
  
With a sigh Daine responded, "Lead the way".  
  
**********************************************  
  
Numair blushed at the sudden attention from Daine. Did she realize him staring, did she see him blush, and does she think him a blundering dolt? Well the last one probably, but she had been telling him that for years. Numair suddenly felt a wave of jealousy as a man approached Daine and gently tapped her on the shoulder, a young fine looking man. Before he could see more a gentle knock came from his door.  
  
"Come in, its open" Numair stated.  
  
A young boy entered brining a piece of parchment, a message from Jonathon. "Master Salamin the king..."  
  
"Just Numair will do"  
  
"Ah, well yes, Numair. King Jonathon requests your presence in the study along with Lady Daine right now, he says its urgent." Mumbled the boy.  
  
"Very well, lead the way boy" Numair responded with grand arm movements and poise, just showing off and reminding the boy how important he was to all of Tortall. He seemed to need to remind everyone constantly.  
  
**********************************************  
  
In Jonathon's study Daine was already there, sitting in one of the lofty armchairs in front of a table, behind the table sat a very tired Jonathon. In the corner sat the handsome young man who Numair saw with Daine in the courtyard. He let out a sigh of relief, only a messenger. Numair took a seat on the arm of the chair that Daine was occupying, being this close to her made his breaths short and raspy and his knees like jelly. Imagine the greatest mage of all Tortall, the greatest lady's man trembling with nervousness from a mere girl, no woman.  
  
"Welcome Numair" Jonathon said with a smile. "Now that I have you and Daine together I would like to ask a favor of you. I have evidence to believe that a few mages, former Orzone supporters, have laid their hands on some powerful spells that effect weather. You must have noticed that it has been extremely warm for this time of year when we are but a month's time away from mid-winter."  
  
"Pardon for asking, but where do we come in?" Inquired a bewildered Daine.  
  
"I believe these rebel mages have stationed themselves north, in Dunlath. I need you two to go there and do your whole saving Tortall thing, you two are quite the team"  
  
"Yes well when you put the best mage throughout the northern lands, and then Tortall's best and finest wild mage you face an invincible force" Numair said teasingly. We threw a long, lanky arm around Daine's shoulder. Any excuse he could find to just touch her he'd use.  
  
"I'm Tortall's only wild mage!" squeaked Daine.  
  
"Yes and the finest, reared by yours truly." Numair responded, tweaking Daine's nose. This put Daine into a giggling fit. She was always amused by Numair's attempt subtle bragging.  
  
"Well if you two are done, there is much too be done here with water having many a dry lake bed when there is supposed to be snow, will you two go?" questioned an annoyed Jon.  
  
"Well magelet?" Inquired Numair.  
  
Daine gently nodded her head. "Then we shall begin packing right away Jon".  
  
"Thank-you Numair, now be off you two, we need winter, the women won't stop complaining of the heat, Thayet is driving me completely mad."  
  
"We won't let you down," replied a confident Daine.  
  
**********************************************  
  
As Numair and Daine exited Jon's study, Numair threw a strong arm around Daine. Daine leaned in against his strong chest she couldn't help herself. Numair trembled at the sudden closeness of his body to Daine's. He gently squeezed her shoulders and whispered, "Well we're off again are we?"  
  
"I suppose we are," replied Daine. They stood side by side, Numair with his arm slung across Daine's shoulder before Numair broke the silence.  
  
"We should pack" Numair stated. With that he headed toward his rooms, shaking like a little boy being near his first crush. Daine shrugged at his sudden act of weakness and headed off to her own rooms to pack.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Pretty soon the duo was on the road, on Spots and Cloud, with Kitten, the dragonet trotting along side them. Off to Dunlath and off to do what Daine and Numair do best, saving Tortall from utter chaos.  
  
Authors Note: I know, the first chapter is not really fluffy, but it will get better, I promise, but I won't write any more until I get reviews from you, my readers. I had to use the first chapter to establish a plot, I plan to add in a lot more fluff I promise. 


	2. Unusual Weather We're Having

Authors Note: Thank-you for the reviews. I know I shouldn't demand them from you, and I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure I had an audience who enjoyed my story, otherwise, why keep writing it? I was ecstatic to get these reviews; after all it's my first fanfic. Thank-you for the good advice in the reviews and I will consider it all, of course I am no extraordinary scholar so don't expect miracles. Keep r/r! Oh by the way, I was just informed that it is Numair Salmalin, not Salamin, my apologies.  
  
Chapter 2: Unusual weather we're having...  
  
The four rebel mages from Carthak, who had served under Orzone, are stationed in a basement of an inn in Dunlath. Here is where they are roasting all of Tortall alive, slowly at first, delaying winter to make Jon and Thayet believe it was all just natural occurrences. Scarlet Telrasc, the beautiful red haired mage, one of the rebel mages is helping Lord Drake secure the spells on Tortall. Red fire, from her gift spilled through five opals placed on a map of Tortall, lined up along its borders.  
  
"Scarlet Telrasc, how are the spells keeping up in Tortall, is the heat wave keeping enduring? Please tell me they are cooking within their own lands."  
  
"Yes, they are holding up fine my lord, the opals are in place keeping up the spell. Tell me Drake, why are we wasting our time on Tortall, surely not in seeking revenge for Orzone, that pompous fool?"  
  
"Certainly not, but they are a threat. They are simply an obstacle that needs demolishing before we are to claim all the northern lands, and soon all of the mortal realms. Now pretty one you don't need to question all of my motives. If you want to ensure a place as my queen reigning throughout all the lands you do need to keep your thoughts to yourself!"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry Drake, silly me for having doubts about you!"  
  
"Oh my beautiful pet, one day I will rule supreme and then you can voice whatever you have to say. For now you foolish woman, you need to keep your mouth shut, obey me!"  
  
Just then Joel Ekrad stormed through the door carrying a hand mirror outlined in the yellow of his own gift.  
  
"What do you want?!" Boomed a very annoyed Drake.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but the black robed mage, Numair, and the wild mage have just entered the borders of Dunlath!" Joel handed Drake the hand mirror depicting a tall man with raven black hair, and a pretty young woman with smokey brown curls riding side by side on horseback with a dragonet placed on a packhorse in the rear.  
  
"It's them, it was only a matter of time before that naïve Jon got suspicious of the strangely warm winter he was having. Of course whom else would he send but his heroes on horseback? Use the spells and annihilate them!"  
  
"Yes sir" he growled annoyed. Who was he anyway to boss him around like that! "If they want winter, I'll give them a taste of winter," he smirked, with an impish smile on his face.  
  
************************************************  
  
Numair and Daine rode into the borders of Dunlath and immediately knew that the gift was behind the climatic problems in Tortall. Passing through a group of browning trees they entered a green coniferous forest with a thin blanket of snow on the ground. Daine shivered and began to search her packs for a warmer cloak. Numair wondered what it would be like if he could simply gather Daine into his own cloak, have her pressed against him to keep her warm. Why did the gods have to tempt him so? He was shaken from his thoughts by a comment from Daine.  
  
"Numair, something is definitely wrong here. The people, they are mostly gone. I can only hear the chatter of a few chipmunks, and squirrels. Even the pack is not here. Something must have caused them to get up and leave."  
  
Numair looked at her considering what she had just said. He was thinking. While riding there in silence Daine glanced over at him, seeing stray strands of hair fall out of the ponytail at the nape of his neck. She began to raise her arm; she just wanted to brush it off his face. Mithros, Minos, and Shakith how on earth was she supposed to make it through this torture of not being able to touch him, well like a lover would? She yanked her arm back realizing that in her lapse of concentration she nearly was going to caress his face.  
  
Numair was yanked from thought when he saw the glimpse of a hand at the corner of his eye. He jolted his head quickly noticing Daine swiftly yank her arm back to her lap on Cloud. What was that all about? He noticed something was troubling Daine, but before he could ask her what was the matter he become aware of strange clouds hovering awfully low in the sky. At closer inspection he could see they were lined with yellow fire. Realizing they were in danger Numair spoke up.  
  
"Daine we must seek cover there is a very unnatural storm that seems to be aimed for us..." before he could say more they were both hit with ferocious winds and sheet of snow. Above Daine, a branch broke off from a nearby tree. It fell on the side of Daine's head knocking her off cloud into the snow.  
  
"DAINE!" Numair screamed. He had to get to her, nothing else mattered at that moment but getting to her. Spots was spooked by Numair's sudden outburst bucking his rider off his back. Being both dazed and confused and a little disoriented from the howling storm, Numair tried desperately to search for Daine. It was like a white out, looking at a blank canvas. Numair didn't know where he was going and stumbled blindly in the opposite direction of where and unconscious Daine lay.  
  
"Daine, Daine please answer me!" Numair howled. He had never been so scared in all of his life. "Of course you dolt, the focus!" mumbled Numair to himself. He unclasped a bracelet hanging from his wrist and fed his gift into. Like an arrow-pointing north Numair sent out knowing the exact direction of where Daine lay. The storm did not help so he put up a shield of black fire to protect himself. He was going to be drained trying to keep the two spells up at once, for the focus was a real drainer, but felt that all that mattered at that moment was Daine.  
  
Stumbling along in the snow Numair encountered a worried Kitten, and an embittered Cloud. Sure enough there laying bruised in the snow was Daine.  
  
"Thank the gods I've found her!" Numair whispered. With that he scooped up Daine into his arms and hiked through the dying storm to find a nearby cave. Inside, Numair placed Daine down on his cloak on the floor of the cavern and beckoned Cloud into the back. Kitten chirruped beside Daine letting out distressed trills. Not having the resources to build a fire Numair gathered every piece of clothing Daine had from the pack on Cloud (which wasn't much since the packhorse was lost, and Spots had run off), and piled it on top of her.  
  
Daine's lips were blue, her skin cold from being half buried in the snow. She wasn't going to produce any of her own body heat. Numair knew what he had to do. He was to tired to start a fire, so pushed hair away from Daine's face brushed her lips with his and settled down next to her. Feeling the only way he could protect her in his state, he gathered her up into a tight embrace and clamped his hands shut on his wrists. He whispered silently "I love you Daine" before he let sleep quickly take him.  
  
************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Oooh, a little bit of a cliffy, and I have a feeling that there's going t be a lot more fluff. You can't have a D/N fanfic and not have fluff, I mean come on. I most likely won't review until after Easter, so please bear with me and tell me what you thought. R/R. 


	3. Revelations

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews guys; I see I have a bunch of people who really like the story. I know the last chapter ended in a huge cliffy, muh ha ha ha, evil aren't I? I'll try to make the chapters a little longer. I was attempting to keep them to a manageable size so I was able to update faster, but I'll try my best to keep up. Here's chapter 3, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Revelations  
  
Deep in slumber, Daine was having very troubled dreams. Nightmares from memories of the night when she fled Galla kept coming back to her. She was naked, crawling on all fours, a bloody dagger in hand. Leaving the body of her mangled mother and grandfather behind she went in pursuit of their murderers. She found a man not far off in the middle of the wolf pack, shielding his face and neck with his arms. He was one of the two-leggers that took her ma away from her. She approached and the pack parted to let her through. All she felt was hatred and a need to kill this man. She stood up on two legs, the only thing she remembered from being human. She raised the dagger about to strike down, and then a wave of calm came over her. She felt warmth and protection that chased away her nightmare. She felt safe.  
  
Daine's eyes fluttered open, her vision was blurred from unshed tears, the only memory of the nightmare in her sleep before. Daine felt the cold damp floor of a cave. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was Numair telling her they needed to seek cover, cover from what? Just then Daine panicked. Her arms were pinned; someone was hugging her from behind. She heard shallow breathing and warm breathe on the back of her neck. She felt her spine being pushed gently in and out from the rise and fall of a man's chest. Without making too much movement to disturb her captor she managed to wriggle her body around in to glimpse the man who had her pinned. Whoever he was he was strong and had an iron tight grip. Looking up she saw the face of a sleeping Numair, his face barley an inch away from her own. All anxiety she had quickly melted away. She relaxed in his grip and curled up tighter against his body. Feeling content she fell back into a dreamless sleep  
  
Numair woke the following morning, events from the previous day rushed back to him. Still laying down he tilted his head forward to gaze upon a sleeping Daine. She was curled tight to his chest, his arms wrapped firmly around her slim figure. She was warm again and breathed easy, lips no longer blue from the bizarre blizzard the day before. She looked so peaceful, innocent, and gods was she beautiful. "Magelet?" whispered Numair. Receiving no answer he gently removed his arms from around her body and tilted her head toward his. She was still sleeping. Any temperance Numair had dissolved. Placing two fingers under Daine's chin, he brought her face closer to his and firmly placed his lips on hers. It felt good, and it felt right. Daine's eyes suddenly fluttered open, and realizing what was going on shut again and surrendered to his kiss.  
  
Numair felt the kiss turn from good to exhilarating and knew why. Daine was awake and kissing him back. Like fire the kiss spread through his entire body into every fiber of his being. For the past few years he had been fantasizing about this moment, and was suddenly filled with fear. What was he doing to her? He quickly broke the kiss and scuttled backwards away from Daine, cheeks flaring crimson.  
  
"Uh, Daine I uh..."  
  
"What is this, the greatest mage in the northern lands, master Numair at a loss for words?" Daine started crawling towards him, closing the distance he had made.  
  
"Daine, I apologize I wasn't thinking, and I'm truly sorry..."  
  
Daine hushed him by placing a single finger on his lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her lips to his. Surrendering he gathered her into his arms and kissed her back. His kiss was fierce, and Daine could do nothing, she could feel the strength being sucked out of her like being drained from her magic. Finally, breaking away Daine collapsed into Numair's lap. She should of felt revived after sleeping nearly half a day, but kissing him took a lot out of her. Does this mean he loves her? He was after all the one to kiss her first. Confused and embarrassed she buried her face into his shirts, tears streaking her cheeks.  
  
Numair put a comforting arm around his Daine, and pressed his lips to her hair. They rested like that for a while, content to simply be in one another's company. Numair felt a jolt of pain in his shoulder and tensed in agony. Daine giggled and turned to see an annoyed cloud with a jaw firmly placed on Numair's shoulder. A sleepy Kit soon followed and hopped into Daine's lap. The added weight made Numair gasp for breath, the dragonet was getting heavy.  
  
'Stork-man seems to have taken care of you well after last night's dilemma.' Cloud affirmed sarcastically. Daine rolled her eyes at the mare. About to retort to the rude pony's comment, Kit climbed onto her hind legs and began trilling.  
  
"Isn't that the same thing she does before opening locks?" inquired Daine.  
  
"Yes but what around here has a lock, we're too far away from Dunlath, or anywhere for that matter that has anything with a lock" replied a bemused Numair.  
  
Suddenly a bracelet appeared on Numair's wrist. The clasp undid itself and fell to the cave floor. A lock on the bracelet broke open from the impact of the fall revealing a clip of hair in one side, and a miniature portrait in the other. Numair attempted to swipe the locket, but wasn't fast enough as Daine reached down before him and discovered the contents of the jewelry.  
  
Daine gasped in astonishment. In one side of the locket was a smokey brown curl, one off her very own head. In the other side contained a small painting, an exact likeness of her. Turning her head up to the mage, she gave him a look that wanted an answer to an obvious question.  
  
"A focus" he mumbled. "A good thing I had it too, otherwise I wouldn't have found you and who knows what could have happened to you then. Daine you could have been hurt, or maybe even worse." His voice drifting off, he cupped Daine's face into his hands and eased his lips over hers.  
  
He was kissing her again, what did this mean. Mithros, she loved this man with her entire heart, and he might love her back. She has never heard of such an elaborate focus, kept in jewelry like that. It might have served the same purpose as a common focus but Veralidaine Sarrasri is no fool. He loved her.  
  
As hard as it was, Daine broke away from the kiss and looked Numair in the eye. They were so dark, and seemed full of emotion. She felt like she could dive into them and like a deep pool and never reach the bottom.  
  
"I know this is no ordinary focus Numair!" Daine avowed.  
  
Realizing that wasn't a question Numair gently pulled away from Daine, and walked over to the mouth of the cave. There he squatted in silence. What was he going to do? It wasn't fair he was so much older then her, he couldn't possibly admit his feelings for her. What if she didn't return them? You really are a dolt he thought to himself. There she was kissing you and you begin to doubt whether she returns your feelings. He heard footsteps and a gentle voice sounded behind him.  
  
"Numair, are you alright?" asked a worried Daine.  
  
She came closer and sat next to the squatting mage. He was shaking and rubbing his hands together sternly to prevent trembling. He failed.  
  
"Daine I, I love you"  
  
Without warning, an excited Daine jumped up and tackled him to the ground. Laughing in delight Daine brought her mouth down to a shocked mages lips and kissed him profusely. Amidst their kissing Daine was able to get these words out.  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
Numair took her head in both of his hands, kissing her forehead, the tip of her nose, and the bottom of her chin. He made his way back to her lips and trailed his fingers up and down her spine. Daine brought up her hands and combed them through his hair, removing the ponytail from the nape of his neck, letting his raven hair fall to his shoulders. He was so pleased at that moment. He hungered for her embrace for years now, and after all that waiting, words couldn't express what he was feeling at that moment.  
  
Pulling back from Numair, Daine rolled off his chest and stood up. Brushing herself off she noticed Cloud towards the back of the cave, and Kit on hind legs, head cocked in wonderment.  
  
'It's about time stork-man took action, but if you two are going to be like this the rest of the trip he will be bitten.' Threatened an amused Cloud.  
  
'If you persist in biting then you will be left behind' retorted Daine in mind speech.  
  
Glancing to where she had tackled the mage, she noticed an empty space in the patch of snow where Numair was supposed to be. Glimpsing around the tree covered woodland she couldn't find her new lover. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands grasp her waist from behind and lift her up into the air. After being placed back on solid ground, Numair turned her around and began kissing her again. Along her neck, on the lids of her eyes, always finding his way back to her lips. Breaking away he sighed.  
  
"We're not going to get anywhere if we do this. That was no natural storm, and more then likely that 'blizzard' has something to do with the strange amounts of sun Tortall had been receiving."  
  
"I suppose your right" Daine replied sullenly.  
  
"Do you think you could find spots and the pack horse, I'll go prepare Cloud and look for some of our belongings from where we were tossed from out mounts." With that Numair walked back into the cave.  
  
"I suppose it's back to work," Daine mumbled out loud to herself. Before going to settle herself into a spot to look for the mounts with her magic she heard shrieks from the cave. It seemed that Cloud decided to give Numair a hard time. Laughing, Daine settled herself onto a rock, and searched for the lost horses.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Viewing through a mirror laced in Joel's gift, Drake hissed in anger. The mages were still alive. It seems they survived the little storm. Joel was a fool. It would take more then meddling with the elements to kill the wild mage and her teacher. Suddenly a very tall and disfigured man walked into the basement.  
  
"Drake, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes Draul, I need to make use of your talents with the gift and poisons. It seems that we will be having some guests soon. Prepare your most deadly mixtures, but nothing that can be detected by the gift. Do this for me, promptly!"  
  
"Lord those things take time, It could take weeks to make something like that..."  
  
"Make it in 3 days time or it will be your head!" Shouted a furious Drake.  
  
Draul left the basement, muttering to himself in frustration. Why was he in charge anyways? I need to work quickly to create such a poison. One that cannot be detected by the gift? Drake wanted miracles from him.  
  
Authors Note: Well that was chapter 3. I hope you liked it. I couldn't work on it at all over Easter, too busy. R/R so I can write more. 


	4. Delays on the Journey

Author's Note: It's been about a week, and here's the next chapter. I'm new to this creating stories thing and I just learned how to set the settings to accept anonymous reviews. Took me long enough, so I am expecting a lot more reviews (well actually I'm hoping). Anyway, bring on the fluff and all that.  
  
Chapter 4: Delays on the Journey  
  
Daine Sarrasri sauntered to the mouth of the cave where she and Numair spent the previous night, and that morning. She would never ever forget that morning, and she knew it. She leaned against the cave wall and watched Numair pack what was left of their things, or rather her things since his were lost on the packhorse and Spots. Numair secured the pack tight and glanced towards Daine and smiled.  
  
"Did you find the horses?" Numair asked quizzically.  
  
"Well the packhorse is out of my range, or dead, I pray to the horse lords it's the latter of the two. Spots, however is half a mile east of us. He's spooked but we can gather him on the way into Dunlath" replied Daine.  
  
"Walking and looking for some of our lost things will delay us, we are going to have to break camp one more time before we can hope to reach Dunlath. I was hoping to find and inn by nightfall and..."  
  
"Numair" Daine interrupted, "we can't ignore what we did this morning, what are we now, are we together or did you have other plans?" Daine asked looking down at her feet. Talking about this to him was difficult and embarrassing; she could feel the blood rushing to her face. Although she was considered worth flirting with back in Tortall she never really did have any experience in the area of 'lovers', except for with Perin. Of course Perin had a tendency to go around kissing all the ladies, not just her. She still had her innocence; she did not surrender that to Perin.  
  
Numair stood up and walked over to Daine. He gathered the slim woman into his arms and eased his lips over hers. Every time he kissed her he felt complete, he wanted to be with her, but he knew it wasn't fair to take advantage of Daine like this. He was 14 years older than her! He was sharing beds with many of the court women in Carthak when she was merely 4! With this thought he fervently broke the kiss and took a step backwards. Daine seemed hurt at his sudden withdrawal.  
  
"Daine, I love you, and I have for a long time. The first time I saw you, when I was a hawk, I could swear that you were a goddess. You had a divine beauty that could rival the great mother goddess herself; even in my drugged state I realized this. I want to be with you, but I feel horrible thinking that I am taking advantage of you Daine, taking advantage of your innocence."  
  
"I can make decisions for myself and I love you because I want to, not because you have some great power over my decisions. You may be a skilled charmer Master Salmalin, but you are not that good. I love you and I think I have for a while, but I was so confused, and what do you mean, my innocence? What makes you so sure I am so innocent?"  
  
"Well I know for a fact that the man you have been closest to was Perin the clerk. I had a talk with him about you, I sort of threatened to use a word of power and turn him to stone if he insisted to persuade you into his bed when you didn't want it. That is why he let the subject drop when you refused him and..."  
  
"What do you mean? How do you know I turned him down? Were you spying on me?!"  
  
"Daine you have to understand how much I care about you and fear for your safety, physical as well as emotional. I didn't want you to get hurt, and I knew I would go into a rampage if you did."  
  
"You spied on me! I cannot believe it; you invaded my privacy without me knowing and used caring about me too much as an excuse? Numair what would possess you to...?"  
  
Numair closed the gap in between them and swiftly planted his lips on her own mouth, which silenced her in an utmost efficiency. He could feel her trembling wildly, and realized that part of that was he. His knees started wobbling under the passion behind the kiss. He broke it and felt Daine rest her head down on his chest  
  
"Magelet, I am not the only one who cares too much. Correct me if I'm wrong but were you not the one to wreak havoc in Carthak and destroyed the palace of Orzone for a certain, most wonderfully handsome mage? Laughed Numair.  
  
All anger for him spying on her dissipated. She knew he was right, and was flattered and touched deeply by him when he was so over protective of her. She decided to make light of the situation.  
  
"I'm sure I didn't flatten a palace to the ground over King Jon, did I?" giggled Daine. This comment put a frown on Numair's face. Realizing the jest he smiled and kissed the top of Daine's head. After a while of simply standing there stroking Daine's smokey brown locks, Cloud came up from behind Daine and bit down on the collar of her shirt and started dragging her toward the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Owe, Cloud what did you do that for?" Daine said out loud so Numair could hear.  
  
'I'm tired of you and stork-man wasting time frisking, and you acting like a mare in heat. It's boring and makes me start to prefer the company of a wolf rather then spend my time here!' Cloud retorted.  
  
"What did she say?" questioned a very confused Numair.  
  
"Just that we're wasting time, and should get moving," sighed Daine. "Well not exactly in those words but that is what she meant. By the way, where's Kit?"  
  
Kit popped out of the back of the cave glad to be the center of attention once more. Chirruping wildly she allowed Numair to pick her up and stroke the scales on the top of her head. Kitten made a purring noise in response to the sudden affection showed by Numair.  
  
"I suppose we should get moving then" complained Numair.  
  
"Yes, I guess we should, let's head south then east though, so we can see if we can retrieve the rest of our things. You are in need of a warmer cloak in this winter weather." Daine confirmed.  
  
"What am I to do until then?" asked Numair.  
  
"I suppose you're just going to have to stay close to me for warmth," Daine teased. This made Numair shiver, but he nodded and threw Daine's pack onto Cloud, and Kitten on top of the pack. Numair received and annoyed stomp from Cloud, but ignored it and huddled close to Daine.  
  
"Let's be off then or we're never going to reach Dunlath."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Drake, Scarlet, Joel and Draul were present in one of the private dining rooms at the inn of the Lonely Traveler. The innkeeper was a round woman, and who was the only one in Dunlath who knew of their status. She knew them as the rebel mages from Carthak, the old favorites of Emperor Orzone. She used to travel a lot and now resides by the pleasant Long Lake in Dunlath. No more was her life pleasant. One morning she had stumbled upon a secret meeting of the mages down in the basement of her inn. She couldn't tell anybody despite her yearning to warn everyone, for they threatened to kill her son as he slept. Michael was all she had left of her husband, who widowed her. Now she was forced to obey this pile of scum.  
  
"Will that be all Lord Drake?" sneered the innkeeper.  
  
"Tut, tut, don't use such and attitude on me, you should be grateful that I have spared that useless lout you call your son." affirmed an amused Drake."  
  
Scarlet, Joel, and Draul put on their best fake laughs they could muster, when he laughed, they were to follow in suit. The three mages would have destroyed Drake a long time ago if it weren't for his power in the gift. Scarlet, his lover was simply bedding the man in hope that an opportune moment would arise when she could stab the fool. Her true desires rested in Joel, but if the oaf found them out, he would behead them both.  
  
Frowning the burly innkeeper left the dining room leaving the mages to do what they had to do. The four were leaning over a table gazing at a mirror surrounded in and aura of navy blue fire, that of Drake's gift.  
  
"It appears as if Numair and the Wildmage have been delayed. And it seems that the mage seems quite content in the cloak of the brown haired one. This is good; we can use the Wildmage against him. She seems to mean a lot to him." "Numair Salmalin was known in Carthak for his reputation with a multitude of women." Frowned Scarlet. "I think she is just another of his flings."  
  
"I don't know, he seems smitten with her" Draul commented.  
  
"I am positive that he cares for this woman a lot, and we will use that to our advantage when those naive, cumbersome louts pay the town of Dunlath a visit. It's a pity, those fools could be snug in Tortall living their pathetic lives together had they not chosen to intervene, and ultimately kill Orzone. No worries though, they will pay soon enough." With that the four stood up and left the dining room. Each had their jobs to do before Numair and Daine could bless them with their presence.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Daine and Numair continued walking through the wooded forests that border Long Lake. With Cloud trotting slightly ahead of them and Skysong perched on top of the packs on Cloud's back. Numair was right at home in Daine's cloak. It fit him horribly and barley covered a shoulder, but it wasn't so much the cloak as it was being this close to his Daine. He could say that now, 'His' Daine.  
  
"Numair?" Daine asked.  
  
"Yes magelet?"  
  
"What are we going to tell the court, once we return? About us?"  
  
"I think we should keep it quiet until we ourselves grow accustomed to these arrangements. We should act like teacher and student in Dunlath as well, for gossip runs like wild fire between the two realms."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing," muttered Daine. "But, I can't help but worry what everyone will think once they do find out."  
  
Numair gave Daine a reassuring hug and kissed her cheek. "It'll be all right Daine, I promise."  
  
"I hope so," Daine sighed, "I hope so."  
  
The two lovers continued in the direction of their lost items, and soon to Dunlath where unknown threats lie waiting for them.  
  
Author's Note: So there's the fourth chapter for you. Tell me what you think. R/R, and I was able to figure out the anonymous review thing out so, you're encouraged to review. 


	5. The Lonely Traveler

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews; those are the things that make me want to continue writing. I would hate to put the work into those chapters and have no one read them. Well here is the next chapter. Review, and enjoy (Hah a new one R/E)  
  
Chapter 5: The Lonely Traveler  
  
Daine and Numair rode through the woods surrounding Long Lake, on top of Spots and Cloud. They managed to find Numair's mount, and most of their belongings, having found them spread out through the forest. The packhorse seemed to go into a frenzy, and dumped many of their belongings. Numair and Daine were each able to gather a warm winter cloak, which they were becoming thankful for. The pair had planned to make it to Dunlath that night, but the settlement was only barley visible among the treetops. Daine shape shifted to eagle and found that the town was still a six-hour ride in distance. They had to stop and make camp.  
  
They were able to set up a proper camp near the tributary of a river that eventually ran off into Long Lake. Daine started to build a fire to prepare a soup for a meal. Their food sources were scarce, since the packhorse also carried the greater part of their food supply.  
  
Numair began to ward their camp, feeling the need to after what happened last time. They didn't have animals to rely on, seeing as Daine had said that there were very few creatures left in Long Lake, they seemed to be scared off by something. This made Numair all the more eager to ward their encampment.  
  
After their frugal meal, and clean up, Numair began to gather rocks. Those rocks will be magicked to keep us warm through the winter night, thought Daine. She could also think of something else to keep them warm. This thought made Daine's cheeks take on a crimson hue. When Numair glanced at Daine blushing, as if having the same thought, his face also flared into a deep blush.  
  
Numair busied himself with the rocks, making a circle around their small camp, face still red with curious thoughts. He couldn't imagine doing sinful things to Daine. Sex, it would come to that sooner or later. Not until we're married he resolved firmly in his head. Gods, if she ever wanted to marry him. Mithros, Minos, and Shakith what if she never wanted to marry him! What if, what if...? Numair began to panic, and got so preoccupied in his thoughts he didn't notice Daine place her hand on top of his.  
  
"Numair, are you all right?" asked a worried Daine.  
  
Taking her hand and grasping it firmly in his, he looked up into her eyes. Some thought the king's champion, Alanna had unique, eyes, and well Daine's were just as special. It was like peering into an ocean storm, that changed different hues of blue gray if you stared at them long enough.  
  
"No magelet, I just thinking, we may have a lot of trouble ahead of us and our trip doesn't seem to have gotten off to the best start" Numair replied queasily.  
  
"On the contrary Master Mage, I think it had taken a wonderful start" Daine exclaimed.  
  
With that Daine planted a firm kiss on his lips, which caused Numair to entirely forget what he was doing, and brought his hand up to caress Daine's face. Maybe this trip wasn't going entirely wrong.  
  
"Would I have been able to do that before we came on this adventure?" questioned Daine.  
  
"I suppose you're right. After all I do enjoy this aspect of our expedition."  
  
With that, Numair searched through their pile of slightly damaged supplies and fished out two bedrolls and an extra blanket. He laid them out near the fire. With the stones in place, and the fire roaring it should be nice and warm. Numair crawled into his bedroll and threw his cloak over himself to act as another blanket tossing the extra blanket to Daine. Always being a gentleman.  
  
Numair lay on his side, his head propped up by his hand as he watched Daine wiggle into her bedroll throwing both blanket and cloak on top of herself. Cloud and Spots were tied up nearby, with a little tree cover to keep them shielded from the elements. Kitten had curled up between Spots and Cloud, the animals and the immortal were in a tight ball to keep warm. Noticing them Daine smiled and managed to turn in her bedroll so she could face her love.  
  
"Goodnight Numair" said Daine yawning.  
  
"Goodnight sweet, sleep well."  
  
After a few hours of slumber, Daine woke up in the middle of the night with a chill. The fire had died down and was now a few embers. Sighing, Daine climbed out of her bedroll, almost shrieking out loud being hit with a wall of cold after leaving the comfort of the bedroll. She quickly went to a woodpile where they had gathered lumber from the forest and threw a log on top of the coals. Daine then glanced at Numair, who was shivering in his sleep. She would never get to sleep in the middle of a winter night. Smiling, Daine had an idea.  
  
Daine brought her bedroll right next to Numair's, but then tossed it aside seeing how it wouldn't be needed. She climbed into Numair's bedroll and threw the extra blanket, and her cloak on top of them. She snuggled up close to Numair, and felt him wrap and arm around her in his sleep. Daine dozed off again, grinning with anticipation as to how Numair would react the next morning.  
  
As the sun rose above the horizon, Numair stretched in his bedroll, realizing there was much less room to stretch then usual. He felt hair against the bottom of his chin, and Daine's slim body nestled up against him. How was he supposed to have self-control is she kept tempting him. He would worry about that later. They were low on food and needed to get to Dunlath. All he wanted then was a soft bed, a warm meal and perhaps a hot bath.  
  
Kissing the top of Daine's head he nudged her awake. Groaning, Daine simply curled up tighter against him as a cat would when you disturbed it deep in slumber. Laughing he grabbed a fistful of snow and sprinkled it onto Daine's face. Immediately, Daine rose from her sleep.  
  
"Don't you ever think of doing that again, that's cold" Daine whined. She then gathered a handful of snow herself, opened the neck of Numair's shirt and let the snow drop. Daine then jumped from the bedroll, knowing Numair wouldn't give up so easily. She tried to run, but felt Numair grab her legs, and she fell to the ground. Although there was only a thin layer of snow on the ground, it was enough to make her yelp from the cold. Trying to recover and stand up again Numair then flipped Daine around and pinned her to the ground again. Laughing he fastened her arms to her side and kept them in place with his legs.  
  
"You should know by now you can't beat the greatest mage in all of Tortall at anything. Besides that, it seems that I have you in a very interesting position." Said Numair teasingly.  
  
The heat in his voice made Daine shiver. Numair leaned forward and kissed Daine thoroughly. Not being able to do much in her present position, Daine simply surrendered to his kisses.  
  
'I wouldn't mind being in a warm stable right about now, so if you and stork-man could stop frisking, we could perhaps make our way to Dunlath!' Cloud interrupted.  
  
Daine laughed and in mind speech responded with and exasperated 'fine!'  
  
Daine told Numair what Cloud had said. He laughed at the mare and told the horse that there would be more 'frisking'. Cloud stomped a hoof on the ground in irritation. Daine laughed, and blushed at that comment and began to clean up the camp. Numair joined her in putting out the fire, and burying the latrine. Kit trotted in the middle of their tidying trilling like crazy at not being the center of attention again. Her scales began to turn a shade of red to match her anger and annoyance.  
  
"Hush Kit, okay come 'ere and I'll play with you a bit while Numair tidies things up around here, first we have to ready the horses."  
  
Kitten trilled in contentment, rubbing against Daine's ankle, glad to have her attention again. The duo, Kitten and their mounts prepared for the final stretch before they reached Dunlath. Numair and Daine were anxious to be put up in a good inn, while Spots and Cloud were also getting anxious at the thought of finally being in a stable, and out of the cold winter weather.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Joel entered the common room of the Lonely Traveler, seeking out the innkeeper. Finally he spotted the short plump woman sweeping around the entrance lecturing her son on his bad manners to some of the people at the inn. As Joel approached the innkeeper fell silent, and signaled her boy into the kitchens.  
  
"Why Miss Khali, was I interrupting something?" Inquired Joel innocently.  
  
"What is it? Tell me what you need and just go about your business" the innkeeper retorted.  
  
"I just want to tell you that Drake, Scarlet, Draul and I have found better accommodations at the castle, well large manor really, of Lady Maura. She is a silly little girl, always letting just any traveler take lodgings in her home. Drake just wanted to remind you to keep quiet, or we'll be slicing your son into tiny little pieces and feeding them to the first stormwing we see." Replied a grinning Joel.  
  
"Just be on your way then, and don't be giving me anymore trouble!" Shouted the innkeeper.  
  
"Such attitude, you're lucky I don't go blowing your son to smithereens now, I have the power to do that." Said Joel smiling wickedly.  
  
"We haven't done nothing to you, just be on your way, we won't do any harm" replied the burley innkeeper shakily.  
  
"You're lucky I'm in a good mood," sneered Joel.  
  
Just then, the three other mages walked in with packs and bags floating out behind them all laced in the colours of their gifts. Draul hastily tossed the innkeeper a bag of coins. Catching the bag of money Miss Khali looked inside of it and frowned. This was nowhere near enough to cover the costs of their stay. With a frown fixed one her face, the helpless innkeeper watched as the mages walked out of the inn and headed to the home of Maura. Oh, she wished she could warn Maura, but what about her son?  
  
*******************************************  
  
Daine and Numair dismounted from their horses and led them into town. Here at last, somewhere to eat and rest. Kitten was hidden with the packs under the extra blanket; so unwanted attention was not drawn to the travelers. After walking around for little more then and hour in Dunlath, Numair halted them in front of a good-sized, homely looking inn. The sign over the door read, "The Lonely Traveler".  
  
"What do you say, should we stop here sweet?" asked Numair.  
  
"Sounds great to me, a loft in a stable would sound good to me after the discomforts of our journey," replied Daine.  
  
"Now it wasn't all discomforting," grinned Numair mischievously.  
  
Laughing, Daine lead the mounts around the back of the inn to a stable. While Numair went into the inn to check for vacancies and to seeing that they both got a hot bath. When Daine reached the back of the inn, she found a short man, stepping out of the stables carrying carrots for the horses. He was obviously the hostler. She gave the horses to the hostler, grabbed Kitten, still wrapped in the blanket and instructed the man to bring the packs up to the rooms of Numair Salmalin and Daine Sarrasri.  
  
Daine circled the inn until she reached the entrance again, not the least surprised to find Numair waiting for her. He walked up to her and tossed a tired heavy arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Come on Daine, we have stew ready for us in the kitchens and hot baths awaiting us in our rooms, now I'm weary of traveling so let's get something to eat."  
  
"After, can we see Maura, it's been so long," pleaded Daine.  
  
"Perhaps tomorrow, we've been riding all day, and we have work ahead of us, let's just have one days rest," Numair sighed.  
  
Kitten started to wriggle ferociously inside the blanket. The dragonet was getting heavy, and started to make high-pitched chirping noises from within the blanket.  
  
"I suppose we better let her loose in my rooms, I don't suppose you bothered with a door that locked in between our rooms?" Daine inquired.  
  
"No, Kitten would just whistle it open anyway, we just have to be careful that she doesn't wander outside the rooms." Numair affirmed.  
  
Numair and Daine entered the inn, eager to get clean, and to put food in their bellies. Little did they know, that as they entered the inn, the four rebel mages exited and made their way up the road to Maura's home.  
  
Authors Note: Hope you guys liked it, remember reviews, reviews, reviews. Thanks everyone, I'll update as soon as I get those reviews. It's my birthday tomorrow, come on, be generous with those reviews. ENJOY! 


	6. Affairs

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been having some difficulty squeezing in time to update in the past two weeks. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and keep the reviews coming!  
  
Chapter 6: Affairs  
  
Daine was nestled in her bed, with a purring kitten at the foot of the bed in a room at the lonely traveler. The inn seemed nice enough, the inn keeper did seem a little odd though, she seemed terrified and paranoid of her son's whereabouts at all times. Probably just an over protective mother being wary of her son, who wasn't too far from her age being only two years her younger. It was nice to be off perilous roads, safe in a feather bed. The wild mage was having trouble sleeping though. It wasn't just thoughts of nearly being killed on the road, or the fact that her troubles in Dunlath had just begun. No, it was thoughts of her new love, well only love actually that kept creeping into her thoughts, keeping Daine from sleep.  
  
Daine sat up in her bed to stroke a weary Kit's muzzle and spoke to the dragonet in hushed tones. "What are we going to tell everyone at home? How will everybody react to Numair and me? What of Alanna, Thayet, Miri, and Onua?" Daine started biting her lower lip. Being with Numair had made her happier then anything else could, but she still wanted the respect from her friends. What if they disapproved the budding romance between her former teacher and her? Kit simply chirruped in response to Daine's anxiety, and her constant nagging.  
  
Daine smiled at her little dragon, "Some help you are." Daine was glad to have Skysong with her for very few animals were there to share her bed, and keep her warm. Sure there were mice, and some cats patrolling around the inn, but the woods were quiet and empty. "Something must be scaring them off, but what?" Daine pondered aloud.  
  
Suddenly, Daine heard a crashing sound from the room adjacent to hers. A snapping noise followed, by the thumping of hard book bindings falling to the floor came from Numair's room. Daine jumped out of bed disturbing Kitten's slumber. Kitten trilled her discontent, while Daine tried to silence her, "Hush Kit, you stay here."  
  
Daine walked over to the door connecting the rooms Numair slept in to hers. She checked her attire, she was in a nightgown, a winter one, it was decent enough. She pushed open the door to find Numair in just his breeches cursing over a broken shelf and trying to pick up a pile of heavy books from the floor. Daine smiled; no doubt he found a library somewhere and tried to do some reading. Realizing he hadn't noticed her yet Daine snuck her hand into his field of vision, grabbing for one of the large books that had come down from the feeble shelf. Numair stopped his excessive cursing, and shot Daine a weak smile.  
  
"Thank-you magelet."  
  
"Sometimes you get so wrapped up in books you fail to notice everything around you, what made you think that shelf would hold all of these?" Daine continued to busy herself by collecting stray papers and neatening them into piles on a nearby table.  
  
"Well I thought we should know what we're up against, the mages and all. I think they are using a similar magic that Tristan used here a few years ago, containing the spells to Dunlath. Instead of keeping the spells in, the mages appear to be keeping them out. I read in a book once, fascinating really about magic being done with the elements. It was quite a while ago, but interesting and..."  
  
Daine knew that if she didn't stop Numair now he could go on for hours. It was as if he read every book in the mortal realms, and memorized them only to relay the information to anyone who was willing to listen. Daine closed the distance between them, stood on her tiptoes and gave Numair a light kiss on the cheek. "You need some sleep Numair!"  
  
"Nonsense, I get enough sleep. Did I wake you? I'm sorry magelet." Numair brought up his hand to brush away a stray curl from Daine's face.  
  
"No, I was awake anyway, I couldn't get to sleep. Perhaps it's the beds, they're much too soft, or maybe it's because the People aren't' numerous around here right now." Daine confessed. That was true, of course only part true, but Daine couldn't bring herself to tell Numair all of her concerns. She wouldn't want him to think her reluctant about being with him.  
  
Numair looked Daine straight in the eye and a look of concern came across his face. "You're lying I can tell."  
  
"No I'm not, the beds aren't firm enough and the People have been scared off somewhere, and I'm worried about the turmoil in Corus, everywhere in Tortall but here people are being plagued with drought, I'm just worried..."  
  
"Daine I'm sure everyone will accept our evolving relationship." Numair took Daine's hands in his and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Especially your friends, they won't think any less of you, I promise you that things will work out in the end." With that Numair planted his lips firmly on Daine's, with enough desire to make Daine's knees go weak. He practically read her mind! She leaned up against him and felt that Numair was shaking slightly. Daine laughed softly at herself, realizing that she too was trembling. Exhaustion seemed to have finally caught up with Daine, for she was half asleep standing there in Numair's arms.  
  
Amused, Numair realized that the young woman was drifting off. He picked up his love and placed her on the bed. Numair climbed in beside Daine and adjusted the blankets so that they comfortably covered them both. He then wrapped both his arms around her, put out the candles using his gift and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Scarlet Telrasc was pacing the rooms that she and Drake shared in the quest quarters in the castle of Dunlath. Drake was talking to Maura, devising a cover story that would take any suspicion that was directed at the four mages, and at the same time provide a reasonable excuse that would provide them with access to all the resources that they would need to ruin Tortall and kill the Wildmage and her lanky companion. Scarlet, Draul and Joel were becoming impatient with Drake's efforts and were always devising ways to over throw his authority. Just as Scarlet was turning around to cross the room again for perhaps the hundredth time, Joel swept her up in his arms and covered her mouth with his, kissing her passionately and thoroughly.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time to do that" smiled Joel. Scarlet was able to stop him when Joel went to kiss her a second time.  
  
"Are you completely mad? Drake can walk in here any second. If he were to see us he would incinerate us both on the spot!"  
  
"He's far too busy he won't catch us." Joel was growing impatient. Drake was smitten with Scarlet, who wouldn't be. She was beautiful, like a princess out of stories, blonde hair curling past her shoulders, full red lips, and the greenest eyes you ever saw. He was handsome as men went, but was a star, and Scarlet the moon. Her shine dwarfed his own, her beauty captivating the hearts of many who looked at her. Gods, why did he have to fall for her, out of all the women in the world, why fall in love with Drake's toy!  
  
"I'd feel better if you left, we'll meet later but I don't want to get caught, we'll deal with Drake soon enough." Scarlet then kissed Joel another time before she turned him around and pointed for the door.  
  
Suddenly, the doorknob started to turn. Scarlet panicked and ushered Joel into the bedroom. "Out the window, now!" commanded Scarlet. Obediently, Joel climbed onto the windowsill and onto the branches of a nearby oak that had lost all of its leaves from the winter chill. Drake walked into the bedroom, the moment after Joel managed to climb out the window. Drake swept up Scarlet in a tight embrace and began kissing her thoroughly.  
  
"Good news love, I over heard a conversation Maura was having with some of the servants. Word has arrived to the castle last night by bird from Daine Sarrasri. Numair and Daine are to grace Dunlath castle with their presence tonight, and Maura is having a dinner arranged to welcome them. This is a perfect opportunity to hit one of them. Draul has a poison ready to knock one of them out permanently." Drake handed Scarlet a purse bursting with gold. "I want you to take this and bribe whomever you need to, just make sure that there is someone there to poison the food."  
  
"Yes my Lord, you truly are clever," commented Scarlet.  
  
"Of course I am, now get to work, we must prepare."  
  
Daine and Numair decided to sleep late that day. When they did wake up, it was late morning. Daine was the first to open her eyes. She panicked at first, not remembering where she was, but one glance at Numair's sleeping face, mere inches from her own made her feel safe again. Daine glanced around the room, and her eyes wandered to the windowsill, a carrier pigeon was perched outside, with a message attached to its foot.  
  
Daine tried to rise from the bed, but Numair wrapped his arms around her tighter. Horse lords, he was still asleep. He would sleep the whole day away if she let him. Lifting his arms up over her head she managed to break free of his grasp before he took hold of her form again. Daine jumped to the window and began untying the note from the bird's foot. While doing this, she chatted with the Pigeon, mainly on how it was being treated, was it being fed enough and if it was going to be okay during the winter. Content with the bird's answers she bid it farewell and read the letter. It was from Maura, she had received her message.  
  
Daine briefly scanned the letter, folded the parchment then rested it on the table with Numair's papers. Daine strolled over to the bed, bent down and kissed the slumbering Numair. Waking up he kissed her back and pulled her on top of him. He deepened the kiss, and there was nothing Daine could do. When Numair finally broke the kiss Daine managed to catch her breath, climb down from on top of him and walk towards her own rooms. Leaving she uttered to Numair. "Get dressed, we're invited to the castle."  
  
Author's Note: Hope you liked it, review! 


	7. Of Dinners and Poisons

Author's Note: Thanks a lot for the reviews guys. I love them, love them, and love them! I'm glad I have such a devoted bunch of reviewers. By the way I am only 5 reviews away from 50! The big 5-0. Exciting isn't it, I'm going to post the fiftieth one in my next chapter, sort of like a pat on the back for me. Well here is the next chapter; I'm giving the readers what they want, D/N FLUFF.  
  
Chapter 7: Of Dinners and Poisons  
  
Preparing for a visit to Maura, Daine was fumbling with her hair. "It's so dratted thick," she said aloud with a frustrating tone. Daine heard a knock on the door, and spun around to find the innkeeper, Miss Khali standing at the door bearing a tray laden with bread, meat, cheese, and warmed cider.  
  
The innkeeper glided into the room carrying the tray in one hand. She was strong and experienced in the art of serving others. She was born to work in and inn. "Lady, you said that a quick breakfast was needed?"  
  
"Yes, thank you very much, Miss...?"  
  
"Khali, and you're very welcome," replied the smiling innkeeper. "I couldn't find anything warm to cook in a hurry, but I was able to get my hands on some apple cider warming over the hearth."  
  
"That's fine, just something to get us on the road..."  
  
"Are you having hair problems Miss Sarrasri?" interrupted Khali.  
  
Daine stomped her foot in frustration "It's just so thick and won't remain tame!"  
  
Without hesitation the brawny woman picked up a comb off the dresser, and a blue coloured tie and began to work. She was able to style and make the hair behave with ease. Once she was done, she straightened her skirts and started for the door.  
  
"Wow, you're good," commented Daine.  
  
"That's what you get growing up with seven sisters, and five of them your younger" with that the friendly woman bounced out of the room with a smile of pure satisfaction on her face. As soon as she was out of sight of the door, Daine heard her yell from down the hall. "Just holler if you need anything."  
  
After coming to Corus, Daine ceased wearing dresses or skirts, except if she was being presented to someone of importance. This was one of those events. She hadn't seen Maura in so long, and decided to present herself in a simple blue dress, with little embroidery on the bodice. Nothing too fancy, but at least people would take her seriously and not have them thinking that she was some silly little girl trying to dress like a heroin breeches. Dunlath could be a lot like Galla when it came to things like change; they were both slow to catch up with the times.  
  
Content with her attire, Daine decided to check up on progress that Numair was making in his own struggle to look presentable. Daine brought the tray that Miss Khali had sent and placed it on the table in Numair's room amidst stray pieces of parchment. In his rooms she discovered a curious Kitten playing with Numair's black opal, making it glow with her whistling. One thing she couldn't find was Numair. Suddenly, Daine felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, and a chin resting on her shoulder.  
  
"You're beautiful," whispered Numair in her ear. He turned her around to kiss her softly on the lips. Daine smiled up at him in amusement.  
  
"Well there is some meat and cider and some other assortments on that tray over on the table if you're hungry."  
  
Numair gladly waltzed over to the tray to help himself. While eating Daine sat down on the bed and started thinking of all the catching up she had to do with Maura, small talk mainly. Pondering out loud, Daine more talking to herself then Numair said "Could I tell Maura about us?"  
  
Hearing Daine's question Numair sighed. They were going to keep it a secret until they became used to the arrangement. Keeping it a secret was mainly to protect Daine from the harsh words of the court back in Corus. "Maybe you should wait a bit, until we decide to tell everyone?" suggested Numair.  
  
Sighing, Daine got up from the bed replying with "I suppose you're right." It was hard not being able to tell anyone of how happy she was with him, and she couldn't wait until they became comfortable with their current situation.  
  
Getting up to leave, Daine turned to Kitten and lectured her as if she were telling a four year old to stay out of trouble. "Now you stay here Kit, the last thing we need are feinting women in the common room, and being kicked out of the inn."  
  
Understanding that she was in for a night of boredom, Kit scurried to the corner to sulk. Grabbing their cloaks, Numair and Daine headed out of their rooms. Walking down to the common room, Numair caught sight of a stable boy and placed two coppers in his hand, and instructed him to retrieve their mounts. The boy rushed out the back of the inn.  
  
The pair walked to the front of the inn, into the crowded streets of Dunlath village, more like a town now, since it had grown in size since their last visit. Daine and Numair met the hostlers in the front, and took their horses, Cloud and Spots. Mounting them, they started up the road, heading for the causeway, which would lead them to Dunlath castle.  
  
Entering the castle, Daine and Numair were ushered into the dining hall by two servants. It was there that Daine had seen Maura for the first time in years. Maura looked similar as she had some years prior, brown hair and stocky, but with and added maturity. Maura and Daine gave each other swift hugs, and murmured greetings to one another.  
  
Walking towards their seats at a long table, large enough to comfortably sit 15 people the two continued to chat filling each other in one what they were doing "Still traveling with Numair?" asked Maura.  
  
"Yes, but he's more a friend then a teacher now." Daine responded, while thinking at the same time, if only she knew just how much her and Numair's relationship had evolved. "What about you, who are those men and women?" Daine whispered pointing to a group of middle-aged men and women at the far end of the room.  
  
"Advisors that are helping me until they feel that I can take the role as Dunlath's Lady, oh we're having goose tonight, but I know how you feel about that so I got some fish." beamed Maura.  
  
"Thanks" said Daine smiling impishly.  
  
Everyone took their seats at the large table, Maura at the head, Daine to her right, and merchants to her left. Numair situated himself right beside Daine. During the meal Maura focused her attention on the merchants while Numair busied himself with a beautiful blonde woman sitting next to him who introduced herself as Scarlet. Daine felt pangs of jealousy making her stomach roll. Numair absent-mindedly felt for Daine's hand under the table and grasped it tight in his, and gave it a tight squeeze while keeping his conversation up with the woman. She would have a word with him after about flirting with women that weren't her!  
  
After the main course was finished, a tall, horribly disfigured man came and served drinks. His face was covered in scars, most old, but some new. Those around him addressed him as Draul. Even the blonde woman Scarlet knew his name. His appearance was ghastly, and Daine was very glad when he brought her a cup and left. Not realizing that Draul who was serving the wine was dressed as a noble, Daine took a big swig. Numair was about to take a drought of his own wine when he felt Daine's hand in his go limp. He looked at her; she had gone scarily pale.  
  
"Daine, are you all right?" demanded Numair worriedly. Daine tried to respond, but her efforts resulted in her feinting.  
  
"Daine!" screamed Numair. Just then the entire hall went silent. She was sweating, and very sick. Scarlet got up from her seat and quickly ran from the dining hall. Maura glanced at Daine, a look of horror on her face.  
  
"Somebody find me a healer!" ordered Maura. With that servants scrambled in several different directions searching for anyone who knew healing, be it with the gift, or the old fashioned way.  
  
Numair had brought Daine back to her rooms at the Lonely Traveler, hearing news of a healer in the village. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, comforting a scared Kit, and watching the healer probe Daine with the gift.  
  
"She's been poisoned. She needs someone who is stronger in healing then me, I'm simply a hedge witch, if she doesn't she will die within 3 days. She was poisoned by a substance very alien to me."  
  
Alanna, what of Alanna? Of course, she was defending the northern border with members of the King's Own after raids had increased in number over the fall. Immediately, Numair put up a speaking spell, and it wasn't long before he reached Alanna.  
  
"Hello Numair, how are you efforts in Dunlath" voiced the spell, it was Alanna, the king's champion.  
  
Frustrated, and worried Numair snapped at Alanna. "There's no time Alanna, how fast can you ride to Dunlath?"  
  
"Well, I suppose in 4 days time, maybe 3," replied Alanna.  
  
"You must do it faster, Daine is sick, very sick. Do anything you can to get here in less than 3 days and be fresh with your magic and don't drain yourself. Don't ask questions just hurry." Urged Numair. With that he let go of his end of the speaking spell. Alanna was their only hope. The hedge witch fluffed Daine's pillows, made the sign against evil and walked out of the room. She insisted that there was nothing she could do.  
  
Alone with Daine, Numair kissed her forehead, and brought a chair to the edge of the bed. He sat himself down, clasped her hand and wept silent tears whispering, "Hang in there magelet".  
  
Author's Note: Review, review, review! I hoped you liked the update! 


	8. Awakenings

YEAH REVIEW #50; PsychoLioness13: I think that's a cliff-hanger! And I don't like them! More? Please? I realy wanna know what's gonna happen!  
  
Author's Note: yeah, I made it past 50 reviews, in fact all the way to 55! Well here's the next chapter, I thought I wasn't going to be able to write it because of my culminating task, but I got an extension. The likelihood of anyone caring is very small, so I'm going to shut up, tell you to review and read my next chapter now!  
  
Chapter 8: Awakenings  
  
It was the morning of the third day since Numair had spoken with Alanna. Numair was still stationed next to Daine's bedside, leaving for only brief moments to eat, and maybe get a few winks of sleep. Maura was constantly in and out of the inn, concerned about her friend's current condition. The knowledge of the poisoning of the Wild mage traveled like wild fire, everyone of high social standing within Dunlath were scared to touch their food without it being properly examined. This included the advisors, and caretakers of Maura.  
  
There was only one time that Numair had left Daine's side for a considerable amount of time, and that was to go in search of a hedge-witch with great healing ability in the gift. He could find none, and now only a few herbs and home remedies were keeping Daine alive. Numair was growing restless.  
  
Having no healing ability himself, Numair felt helpless, and a pang of guilt built up in his stomach, as if he failed Daine allowing harm to come to her. He tried to use what spells and techniques he knew to help Daine, but was only able to stabilize her condition. The only thing Numair could do was to sit and wait for one last ray of hope, Alanna.  
  
Coming back from the privy, Numair took his station beside Daine's bed. He stroked stray curls from her face, which were drenched in perspiration in an attempt to sweat the poison out. Sighing he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. Sitting there worrying wasn't the only thing the mage was doing, he was also contemplating on the events of the night of Daine's poisoning. What was he doing where he couldn't be protecting her from harm? He was right beside her, talking to a blonde haired woman. Normally he would of persuaded a women like that into his bed. She was after all incredibly beautiful. Not while he was with Daine. She made him happier then he had ever been in his entire life.  
  
"The woman!" shouted Numair to himself. She had upped and left right after Daine fell ill. At first he thought she had gone in search of a healer, but she never came back. And what about the tall, ugly looking man who served them their drinks? The poisoning was no doubt meant for the both of them and had to be in their drinks, since Numair hadn't the time to take even a sip, but had munched on a few rolls.  
  
Numair squeezed Daine's hand again, this time realizing that it was colder then it should be. Her breathing was stressed and raspy. He was losing her. Frantic, he jumped from the chair at her bedside and ran down the halls shouting for help, searching for anyone who could heal. Mistress Khali, the innkeeper, knew of his student's condition and knew he must be so worried it was driving him mad. She brought him up a tray of fish and bread. She couldn't bring him deer because for some reason, the hunters couldn't find any. They were forced to move further away from Dunlath to find anything worth hunting.  
  
The tall mage had retreated back into the girl's rooms, pacing back and forth impatiently. The kind innkeeper tried to approach him with the tray.  
  
"Master Salmalin, I thought you might be feeling a bit hungry, so I took the liberty of whipping you up some..."  
  
Out of frustration of whoever had poisoned Daine, and that Alanna still wasn't there while Daine was dieing, he flipped the tray out of Mistress Khali's hand.  
  
"Be gone woman, and don't come back until you have a healer with you" shouted an enraged Numair.  
  
"Numair that is no way to treat someone trying to help you." Alanna had just walked in the room, wearing a light cotton shirt, with a just as light tunic, and tanned breeches. Not the type of clothes you would see someone styling in the winter months. "I came as fast as I could, now move out of my way and let me see what I can do for our friend here. Numair no doubt you've been here ever since she fell ill. You may help Mistress Khali clean up your mess while I tend to Daine."  
  
"Lady Alanna, er... Lioness, that's quite alright I can tend to it, I am humbled to have you in my inn, I'll go fetch some hot water for your work." Mistress Khali gathered the tray, and what she could get of the ruined food and left the room in search of a maid to get hot water. She gave Numair a hostile look before she left.  
  
Alanna now occupied Numair's chair, probing Daine with her gift. Numair, face creased with worry, took a new position at the end of Daine's bed.  
  
Alanna looked up at Numair and frowned "This is no ordinary poison, the gift was at work here. This magic was meant to kill those with the gift, by tainting their magic, and eventually it would consume them. Daine has wild magic, that was slowing the poison, and I think I can heal her." Alanna looked down at Daine's sleeping face. "Numair, had you taken the poison and not her, you would have been dead right now; you're both very lucky." Alanna sighed with fatigue, weary of traveling non-stop for three days. She began to heal Daine.  
  
The four rebel mages were in Drake's quarters. Joel and Scarlet were sitting on the couch, while Draul was standing still, with fear watching a very angry Drake pace back and forth across the room, a look of rage crossed his face.  
  
"You blubbering fool, she should not have succumbed to the effects of the poisons so quickly! Now our plans could be ruined, all because of you, you ugly dolt! Not only that, but the mage never took a drink, so he is walking around as healthy as an ox." Screamed Drake.  
  
"But sir, she did fall victim to the poisons, if she does die won't that be a success for our cause? Besides you gave me hardly any time to prefect the bloody concoction. I didn't have time to gather the necessary ingredients..." stuttered Draul. He hoped that would be reason enough for Drake.  
  
Drake already had dark blue fire surround his closed fists, ready to strike at Draul. Scarlet created a barrier with her gift, to prevent Drake from hurting Draul. Drake struck, and the red glittering barrier held, just barely.  
  
Scarlet let the barrier fall and immediately ran to Drake to try and calm his temper. "Sweet, should we not wait to see what happens to the girl before we act irrationally? Things might not be going according to plan, but it could work out," Scarlet cooed hesitantly.  
  
"She right" added Joel. "Before you punish him, let's wait for news of the wild mage, then we can strike down on Salmalin."  
  
Draul sunk to his knees, weak from fear, and the relief of being saved by Scarlet and Joel. Drake let go of his gift, and reined his temper. "Perhaps you are right, but don't think you're out of the woods yet Draul," threatened Drake. "Now Joel, Draul, leave me and Miss Telsrasc alone for I am in need of her company to sooth my nerves."  
  
Scarlet gave Joel a pleading look, but there was nothing he could do. She then directed her gaze to Draul, but simply shrugged and left. Joel wasn't far behind.  
  
"Now my love, let's get settled" laughed Drake. Scarlet gripped to where her belt knife lay, inside her skirts. She began to think about simply stabbing the disgusting fool of a man right then and there. She decided against it. She would have the pleasure of ripping out his throat one day, but now was not the time.  
  
Numair woke up with a start; he was in his own bed, in his own rooms. "How did I get here?" he said to himself. Memories of everything that happened since he and Daine left Tortall came flooding back to him. Him admitting his feelings to Daine, them having fun on the road, Daine getting poisoned. The last thought made his stomach roll. He quickly ran to the door that joined his and Daine's rooms and burst through. Alanna was gathering a few of her healing items into a small pack. Numair glanced from Daine to Alanna, his gaze resting on Alanna's violet eyes.  
  
Alanna looked tired, but knew the question that Numair wanted an answer to. She met his gaze and it all came out in a rush. "She's alright Numair, it took a lot out of me, but she'll be fine. She needs rest. She won't be too hungry when she wakes up but she must eat. I have to leave, there are bandits striking villages all over the place, and I'm needed."  
  
"Your exhausted!" exclaimed Numair. "You need a moments rest, stay here a few days, get some sleep."  
  
"Bandits won't wait until I'm well rested Numair, now I'm off whether you object to it or not!" Alanna gave him a small smile and started for the door.  
  
"She's going to be upset she missed you," said Numair.  
  
"Who? Daine? I won't be far; I'll visit and check up on her in a week, if I can get away. Good luck to you both." Alanna trudged out of the room, towards the stables to ready her horse.  
  
Numair sighed, muttering "women" under his breath. He went down to the common room in search of Miss Khali. He wanted to apologize for his behavior, and needed to get food for Daine. 'When she wakes she must eat' was what Alanna had said.  
  
He spotted the burly innkeeper talking to her son. She jumped and cursed when he tapped her lightly on the shoulder from behind, being caught off guard. Turning to see who had disturbed her she immediately went meek, and blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry for my harsh actions and words earlier, but my friend..."  
  
"I know" interrupted Miss Khali. "You were concerned, and that's to be expected, and Lady Alanna already told me, food is being prepared for Lady Daine as we speak. There's no need to apologize."  
  
Numair smiled. "Thank-you." Numair glided to the stairs and walked back up to Daine's room.  
  
When he got back, he noticed that Daine was already breathing easier, colour had returned to her cheeks, and warmth back into her body. Numair brought up a hand to feel her forehead. When his hand made contact with her skin, Daine's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"How are you feeling?" inquired Numair.  
  
Daine yawned and stretched, after that she responded with a tired "fine".  
  
"You worried me, you were poisoned and Alanna had to come and heal you. You almost died." Numair tried to explain.  
  
"Alanna, where is she then?" asked Daine.  
  
"She had to leave shortly before you woke up." Numair grunted with exasperation. "Daine, you almost died does that not account for anything?"  
  
"I'm fine now Numair, I didn't die, besides I wouldn't be able to leave you. You need me! You'd get yourself into so much trouble if I wasn't here to keep you in line." Daine joked with a smile.  
  
Numair laughed and wrapped his arms tight around Daine.  
  
"Numair you have to let me breath," laughed Daine.  
  
"I'm never ever letting go of you ever again, you'll just get yourself into trouble again, and make me worry until my hair goes white." Numair loosened his grip, and kissed Daine with desperation, as if he would never see here again. Feeling weak, Daine couldn't protest. Not that she would if she had the strength of course.  
  
The door to Daine's rooms was open, and as the two lovers lay on the bed kissing, Maura had come by that day and decided to pay Daine a visit. She had brought a basket full of the best fruit they had to offer in Dunlath. Maura walked by the room, and noticed the door open. She allowed herself in, and in mock surprise dropped the basket to the floor. She saw Numair and Daine, kissing like newlyweds.  
  
Author's Note: Read and Review, hope you liked it! 


	9. Secrets Revealed

Author's Note: According to your reviews, you guys seemed to like the ending of my last chapter. Thank-you I was quite proud of it and hoped that it would go over well. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! R/R  
  
Chapter 9: Secrets revealed  
  
Maura had always remembered Daine and Numair as simply student and teacher, and maybe friends. She had never expected them to go this far! She let out a yelp and felt a hand cover her mouth. She realized it was her own. Feeling a little shocked she turned and fled, leaving the fruit sprawled across the floor of the room. She fled down the stairs, into the common room, fled past Miss Khali, ran through the kitchen and out the back door.  
  
Feeling out of breath she found a barrel near the door and sat down. "I can't believe it, no, I won't believe it!" Maura muttered to herself. She felt so young and stupid. It was these moments of feeling ignorant that made Maura doubt her ability to run Dunlath. She felt like such a child. "I should have seen signs or something, oh and look you're talking to yourself." She managed a weak laugh. This means that Daine must be okay then. That was a cheery thought.  
  
She got up off the barrel with a sigh and dusted off her skirts. It was cold outside; she could see her breath mist out in front of her as she exhaled. It was cloudy too, there was probably going to be more snow she thought to herself. "I suppose I better get inside, Daine will talk to me when she's ready" she said. Just as she turned to go back into the inn Miss Khali came running out of the kitchen door with a blanket in hand.  
  
"Child, you're going to catch a death of a cold out here. You don't even have a cloak!" huffed the innkeeper. She wrapped the blanket around Maura and steered her towards the kitchens, which were warm because of the ovens, constantly fired. Maura tensed her shoulders in anger. She hated when anybody called her child, although that's what she was, a girl of only thirteen. A boy of perhaps sixteen turned the corner; hands in his trouser pockets he looked bored, and had a boyish quality about him.  
  
"Alan, take this girl into the common room, set her near the fire and get her warm cider" Ordered Khali.  
  
"Yes Mama," he said smiling at the innkeeper. To Maura he added, "Come on then, lets get you warmed up."  
  
Numair was lying on top of Daine, kissing her passionately. She pulled him down by the scruff of his neck deepening the kiss. Numair heard the sound of something dropping on the floor behind him, followed by a yelp. He broke the kiss and snapped his head around, noticing the wisp of a green skirt, flying out the open door. Daine struggled to sit up to see what Numair was looking at, but was pinned down by Numair's weight on top of her.  
  
"Numair, you either continue kissing me, or you can get off of me and tell me what's wrong." Daine said annoyed.  
  
Laughing Numair slid off Daine, and off the bed to inspect a basket, turned over on the floor, with apples, and other fruits sprawled all over the place. "I think we had a visitor while we were, well um, while we were..." Having Numair stutter over his sentences brought a smile to Daine's face, he was never at a loss for words. Noticing Daine's amused look, Numair blushed and looked down at his feet, pretending that they were the most fascinating things in the world. He reminded Daine of all the shy boys who had asked her to dance at mid-winter festivals.  
  
"I believe kissing was the word you were thinking of?" giggled Daine.  
  
Embarrassed Numair quickly changed the subject. "We'll find out who our audience was later. Meanwhile, let's go get some food from the kitchens downstairs. We're supposed to have food sent up to us but I wouldn't mind spiced wine downstairs. You are to be properly fed; those were Alanna's instructions.  
  
Daine didn't feel all that hungry, but Daine was brought up being taught to always obey a healer, they always have your best interests in mind. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She was immediately hit with a wave of dizziness. Swaying, Numair quickly came to her side to support her. "Maybe we should just have a meal sent up, you're in no shape to go walking around," Numair stated, eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Horse manure, I'm fine, I just need a little exercise, that's all." Numair didn't seem convinced, but knew Daine was set in her ways. He sighed in exasperation and let her go downstairs, while supporting her of course.  
  
Entering the common room, Daine was surprised to see Maura sitting down at a table near the fire, talking to the innkeeper's son. What was his name? Alan, yes that sounded right. Numair also noticed Maura, and murmured to himself "Hmm, green skirts." Daine glanced at him, a look of pure confusion. Numair frowned "I believe I know who visited our rooms earlier."  
  
Daine looked at Numair in shock "Gods no Maura? I didn't mean for her to find out like this. Numair, you go get us something to eat I need to talk to her." Still being supported by the tall mage Numair began to lead her over to the table where Maura was. Daine shook him off. "I think I can walk on my own, just get us some hot roles, or soup."  
  
"If you fall I'm not helping you up" Numair said grinning. He left Daine there and headed out to find a maid that would get them some food.  
  
Still a little wobbly, Daine made her way over to where Alan and Maura sat. Maura had her back to her, so Alan noticed Daine first. Stopping in mid laughter, Maura turned to see who had caught Alan's attention and saw Daine. She blushed and turned right back to Alan.  
  
"I better go, I bet my mother has a long list of chores for me to do. I'll talk to you later okay...?"  
  
"Maura," the lady of Dunlath replied.  
  
Alan nodded and sped off; Daine took the now vacant seat across from Maura. The two waited there in silence until the younger girl decided to speak. "You really should keep those doors closed," she stated in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"I'll try to remember that" Daine responded impishly. "Listen, I meant to tell you eventually, but well, I decided that I'd better wait because I was afraid of the way you might react. Well, like you must have done in my rooms earlier." Daine took a deep breath, and then continued talking. "Please don't tell anyone, I don't know how people would react. Rumors travel fast."  
  
"You know I won't if you don't want me to Daine, I'll bother you for details later, but it appears that your knight in shining armor has come back." Maura smiled as Numair approached their table. Following him was a maid, carrying a tray laden with fruits, fish, wine and goat's milk. Numair grabbed a chair from a table close by and brought it over to Daine and Maura's table. He sat down and was received by Maura with and amused stare, and by Daine with a deep blush.  
  
"I suppose she knows then?" Numair inquired raising an eyebrow. Daine nodded in response. The three sat there silenced for what seemed like hours. Maura stood up from her seat and once again broke the awkward silence.  
  
"I suppose I'd better be off then, my caretakers will be worried about a prolonged disappearance by me, especially after the attempt made on Daine's life." Maura bent down to hug Daine and murmured a farewell to Numair. She left Numair and Daine to their meal.  
  
After finishing their food, Numair urged Daine up to her rooms to get some rest, stating that healing took a lot out of her and she needed it. Daine almost asleep in her chair nodded and began to make her way up to the rooms, Numair following her like a shadow. He was going to be in a very overprotective state for the next few days Daine thought.  
  
Drake paced his rooms in Dunlath castle, with a look of rage streaked across his face. He was ripping up old documents in anger, twisting them in a motion that reminded Scarlet of him wringing somebody's neck. He had just heard news that the Wild mage had survived his attempts on her life. "Drake, we must move they are going to find us. Someone has to ponder why four people strong in the gift laze about castle Dunlath together?"  
  
"They have no proof against us, we must strike again, but in a different fashion. We must be more direct in our attempts. No poisoning, perhaps stabbing them in their sleep?"  
  
Scarlet almost laughed at that idea. That was the way she so often thought of killing the fool mage herself. She tried to put on a serious face to respond to his suggestion. "That sounds wise, sometimes the simplest ways are the best."  
  
"Joel is the one who is best at sneaking around, he'll be the one to do it." Drake resolved. "Summon him, for I must inform him on the task,"  
  
Scarlet nearly slapped him. Why wouldn't he do his own dirty work?! Always needing to find someone else to do his deeds. Why didn't she just tell him no, and stab him, or kill him with her gift? No, he was too strong in the gift; she would fail in her attempt. There was always a trick to Drake. She didn't think that killing him would be easy, probably as hard as killing the ones from Tortall.  
  
"Don't just stand there, go fetch him!" boomed Drake.  
  
"Yes Drake, I'll do it promptly," she responded teeth grinding in anger. She left Drake there, to go in search for Joel.  
  
Daine lay in her on Numair's bed, trying to absorb herself into a good book while Numair flipped madly through some of the books he gathered. Kitten slept at Daine's feet, making indescribable sounds that could have been purring. Daine was finding it very difficult to read, growing very impatient with their attempts to free Tortall from a devastating summer's heat. She had to wait for Numair, he was the black robed mage after all and this was his forté.  
  
"Numair, I'm tired of being patient, we need to act fast. Tortall cannot continue in its present state forever."  
  
"I know magelet. I think I have some idea who did this, but the spells in use are new to me. Well I know them, but something new has been added." Numair's lips curved into a frustrated frown. Daine knew he hated when he couldn't puzzle something else.  
  
"Numair you're no use tired and annoyed. Take a break, you've been working for hours now, it's past sunset."  
  
Numair glanced at the open window, and realized that night had come while absorbed in his work. He sighed, left his work and fell onto his bed, opposite Daine, face down. He tried to mumble something to Daine, but Daine couldn't understand, the pillow stifled his words.  
  
"Dolt, I can't hear a word you're saying," Daine said in amusement.  
  
Numair lifted his head from the pillow and repeated himself "I said I miss my tower and I want to leave! This is hopeless, I can't find out where the spells are being held, if I could do that we could be out of Dunlath and one our way home." "You're just upset because you're stumped" Daine retorted. She bent down to kiss Numair, placing her lips firmly on his, silencing his complaints. Numair responded by pulling her on top of him, and deepening the kiss. They came up for air briefly, and then returned to their kissing. Numair started to pull up Daine's shirt hem, he realized what he was doing and stopped. He was close to doing very improper things with Daine. He sat up and pushed Daine aside. Numair looked at Daine, who appeared very hurt. He tried to explain to her.  
  
"Daine, you know I can't, I love you too much this just isn't right, maybe you should return to your room" Numair said looking away.  
  
"Sometimes you can be too much of a gentlemen," Daine sighed. She nudged Kitten awake and urged her into her own rooms. Exasperated Daine stepped into her own room, but not before wishing Numair a good night. "Good night Numair"  
  
"Good night sweet, I love you," Numair shot her a smile.  
  
Feeling a little better, Daine gave Numair a grin, and then closed the door that joined the two rooms.  
  
Author's Note: Well, there's the next chapter. You are all lucky I got it done, school is getting fair hectic. R/R! 


	10. Midnight Intruder

Author's Note: Not much to say, just wanted to tell you all that if there is a two week span where I don't update at all, chances are I'm studying for exams. I'll try to update the best I can before those come up. Well thanks for the reviews, it seems like you're enjoying the story so I'll keep writing because I enjoy creating it. Read and Review please, here's the chappy.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Joel miserably walked along the paths through Dunlath, whipping his cloak around him in frustration. It was nearly midnight, and the nights were getting colder. Flakes of snow were gently falling down, but had been slowly falling harder over the past hour. It had been less then three hours ago since Drake had summoned for him, handing him a sharp blade, slightly long for a knife and sent him out to kill the mages from Tortall as if it were an everyday, simple task. He wasn't to use his gift, since the mage Numair might have magicked the rooms him and his student shared against use of the gift while they were sleeping. Joel had told Drake that was highly unlikely, but once Drake had set his mind on something, there was no changing it, no matter how foolish the mindset is. He was to kill them simply with a dwarfed blade, it would be easier to kill with the gift, and he wouldn't have to get his clothes so messy.  
  
He approached the inn of the lonely traveler. All seemed quiet, only the sound of a few town drunks remained sounding through an open window leading to the common room at the front of the inn. This is not where he would enter. He placed an invisibility spell, shielding himself from the sight of others. He would kill them with the blade, but would use his magic to escape unseen. Traveling around the back of the in, Joel gazed up at two sets of windows, on the second floor. He knew that was where Daine Sarrasri, and Numair Salmalin were. He cursed in frustration. How was he supposed to get up to those rooms? He could easily slip through the one with the open window, which had to be the Wildmage's; leaving it open to allow animals in. But how would he climb that high without creating a disturbance? Putting the over large knife in a sheath on his belt he started for an oak tree, nearest to the open window. Drake was a fool to think that using his gift would make any difference. The only thing Joel actually planned to do was keep invisibility spell up, and ward the room against any sound, so the sleeper in the next room wouldn't hear screams.  
  
Daine slept quietly in her own rooms at the inn called the Lonely Traveler. She had left her window open every night, despite the winter chill, allowing animals to move freely about her rooms but only saw the occasional pigeon that carried messages throughout the town. Daine still had Kitten though, who slept at the foot of her bed, curled into a tight ball.  
  
It was past midnight, when the Skysong, the dragonet opened one of her amber eyes. There was noise coming from the window. Daine still lay fast asleep. Suddenly, Kit got onto her hind legs and started making a high pitched trilling noise. This woke Daine with a start.  
  
"Kit, what are you making that noise for, can't you see there are people who are trying to sleep. You're going to wake up half the town if you go on like that..." Daine stopped in mid-speech, as she noticed a yellow glimmer in front of her eyes. It was an invisibility spell she knew that for sure. The figure of a man, who was perhaps six feet tall materialized out of thin air. He was holding a knife, ready to strike down.  
  
Daine rolled off the bed just as she saw the man thrust downwards with his knife. Feathers from the mattress flew up caused by a rip in the bed's lining. The man was fully visible now, and obviously had the gift. Panicking, the figure tried to lunge for Daine again, but she was too quick for him, even being in nightdress she was agile. He missed and struck the blade hard into the table behind Daine. Daine attempted a shape change, but the mage gave up on retrieving the knife, and switched tactics. He used his gift to trip Daine, hung her in midair and pinned her arms to her side. Daine felt something block her nostrils, and firmly close her mouth. She couldn't breath the man was strangling her!  
  
Daine began to loose consciousness, due to lack of air. On the brink of a black out she was dropped to the floor. Why hadn't Numair come to help her, he had to hear the racket? Feeling bruised from the fall, and dizzy from the lack of air to her brain, Daine tried to look up to see why she was free. Kitten had locked her jaws on the ankle of the mage, making blood drip onto the floor.  
  
Daine took advantage of Kitten's distraction. She changed to the first animal that came to mind, which was a horse. She shed her cloths to the floor and went for the intruder. She head butted him into table across the room from her bed. She had to have bruised something. The man cursed, and grabbed once more for the knife that had been driven into the table only moments earlier. Grasping the hilt, he dove for Daine, still in her horse shape. Moving about as a horse indoors was hard. She barley dodged the blade in time, as he tried to stab Daine in the chest, going for the vital organs. He missed her chest, but still made a deep gash in her shoulder. Daine lost control of her shape, and fell to the floor, wearing not a stitch but the silver badger claw around the neck.  
  
Regrouping, her attacker made and attempt at her once again, switching his weapon from blade, to the yellow fire of his gift. Flame engulfed his hand, but didn't burn flesh. Instead he was able to hurl it at Daine's cowering shape. Daine rolled away in time, the fireball missing her by a hair. She attempted to shape change again, this time to a great grizzly bear. You really should stop picking big forms, she thought to herself. She charged at her opponent, and pushed him into the door that joined her rooms, and Numair's. The door burst open, pushing her attacker into Numair's rooms. He lay on the floor, on his stomach. Numair woke up to the sound of the door coming off it's hinges, and was surprised to see a grizzly bear, and a mage in his room fighting to the death.  
  
"Mithros, Mynoss and Skakith! What in gods name is going on here?!" Numair shouted.  
  
Joel turned around to see that Numair had awoken. There was no chance in killing them now. He fled to the window, and busted open the wooden shutters with a shoulder. He was strong enough in the gift to shape change, and did so. He turned into a small sparrow and fled.  
  
Daine was tired and bleeding, but couldn't let this man simply get away. She changed to a falcon form and sped out after the sparrow as fast as she could. She caught sight of her prey, and immediately went after it. She was closing distance. A sparrow could never out match a falcon for speed, so she closed the gap quickly. Daine's vision started to darken, fatigue and loss of blood seemed to be catching up to her. She watched as the sparrow flew off towards Dunlath castle, which was the last thing she saw before losing animal shape, and plummeting to the earth.  
  
Numair saw Daine fly out the window, after the man who shaped changed into a sparrow. He looked Carthaki, and somehow familiar. He witnessed the chase, not knowing what to make out of it. Preparing to catch the sparrow in a net made of his own gift, Numair saw Daine lose shape and fall from the sky.  
  
"Daine!" Numair shouted, as if it would stop her. He tried to grasp her with his magic to stop her from falling, but was only able to slow her descent to the earth, still stationed at his window. Numair hastily grabbed a pair of boots and a cloak. He quickly ran out of the inn and headed in the direction that Daine had fallen.  
  
The back of the inn faced the forest, which was where Daine had fallen. Numair knew in the general direction of where Daine laid, but used his focus to find her more quickly. As soon as he was sure of the direction, Numair set out at a run.  
  
It took Numair mere minutes to reach Daine, even with the snow, which was falling harder. He spotted her lying at the base of a tree, completely naked except for a badger's claw around her neck. Numair took off his cloak and quickly wrapped her body in it. He noticed she was bleeding badly in her shoulder, a wide gash, about three inches long. He was wearing a nightshirt over top of a loose pair of breeches, so didn't have much on him to stop the bleeding. His ability in healing was pretty much non-existent. He quickly took off his nightshirt and tried to apply pressure with it to the wound.  
  
Numair gently stroked Daine's face, and whispered soothingly to her. "Magelet, wake up. You gave me quite the scare."  
  
Daine's eyelids fluttered open, exposing her blue gray eyes. She groggily tried to speak to Numair but couldn't seem to work her tongue. She tried to sit up but was forced back down by Numair's strong hand on her good shoulder. Daine's head spun, caused by loss of blood. She was losing a lot through her shoulder. Daine closed her eyes to try and stop the spinning but it didn't seem to work. Daine decided to try talking again, hoping that would take her mind off of her splitting headache. "Numair, did he get away? Did you get him?" She asked tiredly.  
  
Still holding his nightshirt to Daine's shoulder he responded tenderly to her question. "No Daine, he flew off. I had to get to you before I could even consider getting him. We need to get back soon. It's freezing." Realizing that Daine had fallen asleep too tired to even keep her eyes open; Numair started ripping up his nightshirt into a makeshift bandage. Wrapping it gently around Daine's shoulder, he then wrapped his cloak tighter around her. He kissed the top of Daine's forehead, picked her up into his arms then began to make his way back to the inn.  
  
It was late when Numair got back. He slipped through the back kitchen door, still cradling Daine. When he got back into his rooms, he gently placed Daine down on his bed, still wrapped up tight in the cloak. He grabbed a bucket of water from the privy, that was there if he decided to wash his hands or face in the middle of the night. He heated it with his gift, and grabbed linen from his saddlebags, that could be wrapped around the wound. Walking over to the bed, he peeled back enough of his cloak to expose Daine's shoulder, and nothing more. He gently cleaned the wound, the hot water making Daine stir in her sleep. She was waking up again. Without disturbing her too much, he managed to bandage up the gash. She was now fully awake, watching him work carefully with her injury. Once finished, Numair sat on the bed, next to Daine.  
  
"What happened Daine?" Numair asked, his eyes resting intently on hers.  
  
"That man, the one who turned to a sparrow," she began "He tried to stab me as I slept, but Kit stopped him. He managed to cut my shoulder pretty bad though. We have to go find him!"  
  
"No Daine, you're in no state to do anything right now. Don't you ever do that to me again, you're going to give me gray hairs before out trip is done." He leaned closer to kiss Daine gently. Rising to meet his kiss, the cloak fell off Daine's other shoulder, exposing her from the waist up. Daine didn't realize she wore nothing, but Numair did. He broke the kiss, and forced her back down to the bed, and quickly pulled up the cloak to hide Daine's nudity. He kissed her gently once more before getting up.  
  
"We'd better get some rest then." Numair said. "Daine, I'll set out tomorrow to warn Maura of your midnight intruder. I don't think he'll try the same thing tonight."  
  
Yawning Daine replied, "Yes, tomorrow, and I'm coming with you." With that, she once again closed her eyes.  
  
Numair frowned; she was in no state to do anything. She was not going with him. Numair sighed, and grabbed an extra blanket from his saddlebag. He lay down beside the bed, on a rug on the wood floor. He pulled the blanket over him, meaning to go to sleep, but didn't. He lay there listening for sounds of anybody moving. He wouldn't get a wink of sleep that night.  
  
Author's Note: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	11. Sneaking Off

Author's Note: I'm trying to get as many updates in as I can before exams hit at full force. Again, if there is like a 2-3 week period where I'm not writing, it's not because I have given up, it's because I'm studying. I know that if someone doesn't update for a while I lose interest, and I don't want that to happen. So please have patience. Here is my next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Oh yeah, and remember to review.  
  
Chapter 11: Sneaking Off  
  
Numair woke up, just before dawn. He had hardly grasped a wink of sleep, worrying about what could happen to Daine while he dozed. And when he did sleep, his slumber was full of nightmares; Daine getting killed, him being chained not being able to help her. When Numair did wake, it was in cold sweats.  
  
Numair rose from the mat on the floor beside his bed, which was occupied by a sleeping Daine. Numair stood there for a few moments, admiring her as she rest. She looked so peaceful and serene. He couldn't wait for their work to be done here, and then they could resume a peaceful life and relax. Numair hated feeling anxious, and afraid that anybody could come and kill Daine at any instant. He decided to go out and take care of one threat. He vaguely remembered the direction that sparrow had taken, trying to flee from Daine. If he could remember correctly it flew across long lake towards Dunlath castle. He could be residing there.  
  
Numair bent down to kiss Daine softly on the lips, as not to wake her. "I love you magelet, I won't be long." He knew that Daine would want to come, no she would insist on coming if she awoke. Numair grabbed his cloak, and swept out of the room silently. He walked down the flight of stairs that would take him to the common room. This routine was becoming familiar, and he hated that. Numair didn't want to be in Dunlath anymore then he had to. When he entered the common room he found it empty, which was no surprise, the sun hadn't even risen yet.  
  
Numair decided to quickly go into the kitchen and grab something to eat, from there he would exit the inn through the back door, then grab Spots from the stable and be on his way to Dunlath castle. It was a perfect plan, and he would go unnoticed, Daine wouldn't be able to follow. Only the kitchens weren't empty. Mistress Khali stood near the stoves sweeping the floor, yawning, fighting off a much-needed sleep. The innkeeper of course noticed Numair.  
  
"What has you up and about so early master Salmalin?" Inquired Miss Khali.  
  
"Just business to attend to." Numair replied. The burly woman nodded, signaling that she accepted his response and didn't wish to know more. Numair headed towards the door, but paused. "You know of Veralidaine Sarrasri, the woman traveling with me?"  
  
"Yes of course I do, the pretty young lady with the curly brown hair."  
  
Numair nodded, "Yes that's her. Could you perhaps not tell her that you saw me this morning? Oh, and if she tries to leave the inn, could you try and stop her? She suffered an injury last night and is in no condition to travel about."  
  
Looking a little confused, Miss Khali responded with a hesitant "I'll do my very best sir."  
  
Hoping that would be enough to stop Daine from doing anything stupid, Numair headed to the stables, forgetting to eat entirely. He opened the doors to the stable; the motion woke the hostler who was sleeping in the hayloft. He quickly came down pulling on his boots and a tunic that stopped at his waist. The man walked on unsteady feet, and smelled horrible. Numair could tell the hostler had been drinking the night before.  
  
"Sir, how could I be of service to you so early."  
  
"I just need my horse saddled quickly, that will be all." Numair pressed a piece of silver in to the man's hand and abruptly added "With haste!"  
  
The hostler needed no second bidding. I little silver, or gold always cured laziness to an utmost efficiency. In a matter of moments Spots was ready to go. Numair took the reins and led his mount out of the stable. Outside the morning air was cold, but felt fresh and woke him up. Numair was not a morning person, so needed any bit of waking up to get started in the day. Numair clumsily mounted Spots. He was not the most graceful rider either.  
  
Numair nudged Spots to a trot, and headed up the road towards the causeway. It was still early, but by then the sun was peeking its head over the horizon. When Numair reached the edge of Long Lake, he dismounted Spots, and led him by the reins over the causeway to Castle Dunlath. He would hate to be thrown off the saddle into the icy waters. When Numair approached the gates, a guard recognized him and allowed him onto the castle grounds. The young guard took his mount and handed Spots off to a servant who would take him to the stables.  
  
Numair entered the castle and made his way to the east end, where the guests of the Lord or Lady would stay. He didn't have a clue as to where the mage from the night before might be, but figured the guest quarters were as a good a place to start as any. Before he could proceed, a voice sounded behind him.  
  
"Numair, what in gods names are you doing here?" Maura asked "Why so early? You didn't even send word. Why are you without Daine."  
  
"I'm here to find someone who tried to commit murder. I came early because I didn't want Daine to come. I didn't send word because I came on impulse, and lastly Daine isn't with me because she suffered an injury last night and isn't strong enough to be about no matter how many times she says she's fine." Numair sighed. "Does that answer all your questions?"  
  
"Yes," Maura began. "No, actually it doesn't, it just poses more questions. Who tried to commit murder, and why look here?"  
  
"Last night, when he fled he came in the direction of Dunlath castle." Numair's eyes brightened. "Are you housing a mage who is about six feet tall, and has brown hair, looks Carthaki?"  
  
Maura nodded, "Yes, I'm housing four Carthakis, and I'm sure one of them fits your description. They are here from the university, studying our northern vegetation." Maura affirmed.  
  
Not a likely story, Numair thought. "You must have that man arrested, he's dangerous, and I'd like to see his three companions."  
  
"I can't simply have anyone arrested Numair. I need proof."  
  
"What more proof do you need? He broke into our rooms last night, and made Daine suffer a nasty scratch on her shoulder!" Numair was losing his temper, but didn't care.  
  
Maura was a little intimidated. Numair's tone of voice was getting louder and louder. He seemed to love Daine, so their little fling wasn't simply an infatuation. She had to find a way to calm him down. "I can have them sent out, or watched?" Maura suggested.  
  
Numair took a deep breath, trying to rein his temper. He realized that Maura was trying her best doing everything she could to help. "That sounds alright." Numair lied. He now had to take matters into his own hands. "I'll just head back to Daine and see how she's doing. Send word to me if you get any important information on those four." Numair stalked off, but stopped suddenly. "Oh and don't let them leave the castle, I want to be able to find them easily." He nodded a farewell to Maura and left.  
  
Daine woke up as the sun rose, casting a ray of light across her bed, Numair's bed. She yawned and stretched, wincing at the pain in her shoulder. The bandages would have to be changed soon she thought to herself. She turned on her side so she could look down on the floor and see Numair. She wanted to surprise him with a good morning kiss. She turned to see that the spot he occupied before was empty, with a blanket creased in many different places as if it had been slept in.  
  
"He's never awake before me," Daine mumbled to herself. She looked at some pegs near the door and realized that Numair's cloak was absent. "That fool man left without me!" Daine said outraged. Daine was about to walk out of the room to see if the innkeeper, or one of the serving maids had seen him leave when she realized that she wore not a stitch. Frowning, and exasperated, Daine stalked to her rooms. She opened up her wardrobe, where her saddlebags were kept and a maid had laid out a few of her belongings. She found a good pair of breeches, and a cotton shirt, that was forest green in colour. She hastily brushed her curls and tied her hair back into a horsetail. She slid on a good pair of boots while Kitten trilled in disappointment. Daine felt sorry for the dragon. She hadn't been outside for a while, always hiding in their rooms. Sure Numair took her out when maids had to clean up, but no extensive trip. Daine threw her cloak around her shoulders and picked up an eager dragonet.  
  
She rushed down the stairs, ready to chase after Numair when Mistress Khali stopped her. She looked shocked, and horrified. Daine was confused as to why the innkeeper seemed so surprised when Daine gazed at what she was looking at. It was Kitten. "Mistress Khali, let me explain..."  
  
"What are you to explain, that you've been keeping a large lizard in my inn?" The innkeeper cried out with fear.  
  
"It's a dragon, and she's just a baby. We didn't want her roaming around free, and didn't want you to be upset." Daine explained.  
  
The innkeeper's fear quickly turned to curiosity as she carefully stroked the top of Kitten's muzzle with a single figure. After a while of examining the creature she shook her head in disbelief. "If you want to keep that thing here, it better be out of sight, I don't want it scaring away customers."  
  
Daine smiled "Thank-you." Daine turned to leave when Miss Khali grabbed onto her injured shoulder. Daine winced in pain, but was able to stifle a cry.  
  
"Where are you off to Miss?" asked the innkeeper sternly.  
  
"Off to find that dratted teacher of mine. He ran off this morning without telling me." Daine felt she should let Miss Khali believe that her and Numair's relationship was strictly student teacher.  
  
"Umm... please don't leave, I'm sure my son would greatly appreciate you allowing him to see you dragon." Miss Khali said pleadingly.  
  
"Really I must be off," insisted Daine. "Maybe when I get back?" Daine brushed past the innkeeper.  
  
"Please Miss Sarrasri, don't leave, Master Salmalin said you were to stay put." Miss Khali spat out.  
  
"Master Salmalin did what?" Daine was losing her temper. Who was he stopping her from going wherever she pleased? "I don't care if he said to chain me to a tree, I'm going!"  
  
Still holding Kit, she sped down the stairs and out the back through the kitchens into the cold winter morning. "No doubt he paid the hostler to keep me from my horse so I couldn't follow" Daine whispered to Kitten. Daine ignored the stables and went on. She was perhaps halfway up the road that rounded the lake and would lead to the causeway when she glimpsed the figure of a tall man on horse further up the path. Daine saw Numair before he saw her. In mind speech, she told Spots to buck Numair into the shallows of Long Lake. He did so willingly, surprising the rider.  
  
"That is for leaving without telling me!" Daine yelled. She tried to look serious and angry, but could do nothing but laugh at Numair, madly whipping around his cloak, now heavy soaked in the cold lake water.  
  
"You know how I hate to get cold!" Numair yelled back. Daine put Kit down and jogged up to Numair to help him out of the water. He gladly took Daine's outstretched hand. Once on shore Numair swept Daine up into a tight hug. Not out of love, but out of revenge. Now Daine was wet, and cold. He let go of her, and put on his boyish grin that he acquired after committing mischief.  
  
"I'm not sorry, I simply thought that you needed rest after your injury. I want that thing to heal a little bit before you try doing anything strenuous." Numair said, pointing at Daine's injured shoulder.  
  
"You didn't have to pay Miss Khali to keep me bound to my bed!" Daine retorted.  
  
"I didn't pay her, she did it willingly."  
  
"You're impossible!" Daine commented.  
  
"Daine, I know for a fact that you cannot stay mad at me. I'm not betting man, but if I were I would bet you a noble you couldn't" Numair grinned.  
  
"Try me!" Daine snapped. As if that were his cue, Numair swept Daine up into a tight embrace and began kissing her profusely. Daine resisted a little, not wanting to be proved wrong, but it didn't take long for her to surrender and kiss him back. He pulled away, but shortly after returned until Daine was gripping onto his shoulders to keep herself from falling over.  
  
Numair looked down at her and smiled "You're lucky I'm not a betting man or you'd be down a noble."  
  
Chagrined, Daine blushed and buried her face in his shirt, which was sopping wet, and freezing over from the water in the lake.  
  
Daine lifted her face up to meet Numair's gaze "We better get you back before you turn into an icicle," Daine said.  
  
"Yes, and tomorrow I must return to the castle to kill the man who tried to hurt you."  
  
"You mean we, you're not leaving without me this time. That was a nasty thing you did sneaking off like that!" Daine affirmed.  
  
So stubborn Numair thought to himself. He sighed and threw an arm around Daine's shoulder. There were few battles he could win with Daine this one was no different. "Come magelet, we'll worry about tomorrow when it comes. Until then I want to get back and warm my feet. I probably have to change the bandage on your shoulder to."  
  
Daine beckoned Kitten and Spots to follow behind the, and the group retreated back up the road to the inn. There seemed to be a routine, heading back to the inn each day. Daine didn't like the feeling. She just wanted to be out of Dunlath as fast as possible. It was unnerving to be in a place with no animals. Daine didn't want to get comfortable, although it was unlikely that she could.  
  
Author's Note: There's another chapter done. Read and Review! 


	12. Further Revelations

Author's Note: I told you guys it would be a long time in between each update. All of you in high school should know my pain, exams! I cannot wait until they're over with. Well here is the new chapter. Make sure you all keep reviewing or I won't update as quick anymore!  
  
Chapter 12: Further Revelations  
  
Joel lay on a bed in his quarters at Dunlath castle, sweating from fear and exhaustion. Exhaustion because making a shape change requires much of the gift, and fear because he knew Drake would be in to see him soon, and he wasn't going to be content with his failure. He knew he was in no condition to defend himself against Drake. Maybe he wouldn't find out, maybe he could nurse himself back to health before Drake ever noticed or cared. No, he knew Drake wouldn't simply forget about his failure.  
  
As if that was his cue, Drake came storming into the room, not looking the least bit happy. "You fool, I told you not to use your gift. You could have stabbed the wretch and have been out of there before anyone was any the wiser!"  
  
Joel groaned with pain and fatigue "Well how was I supposed to know she had a dragon guarding her rooms at night?" Joel retorted.  
  
Furious, Drake reached for his navy blue gift, and made a net from his magic to pin down Joel to the bed. He then began strangling him with his gift. Joel convulsed in pain, and tried desperately to take in breath. Joel was on the edge of consciousness, and knew that this was the end. He had failed Drake, and now he would have to pay the price. Joel was able to look up at Drake, with pleading eyes, his stare begging him for air. Drake smiled, a pitiless smile. That facial expression lay frozen on his features, and then Drake fell face first to the ground. Drake's gift dissipated from around Joel as if it was never there. Joel took a deep breath, gasping for all the air that he could fit into his lungs. Joel sat up from his bed to see what had happened to Drake. He lay face down on the rug, blood pooling around from his neck from where a dagger was struck through the back of his throat. Scarlet stepped over the corpse casually, prideful at her accomplishment.  
  
"I did it! Bloody hell I killed the fool! Joel we're finally free to do as we wish." Scarlet screamed in excitement.  
  
Joel gathered up what strength he had and staggered over to his Scarlet. He pulled her to him, and kissed her, tenderly stroking the back of her neck. He broke away from her lips to whisper, "Thank-you, I thought I was a goner."  
  
"Joel, I love you. You don't think I could have stood there and not have done anything. Besides I promised myself that I would kill him. Better sooner then later my love."  
  
Joel smiled. "Scarlet, the mage is going to be watching us, I think we better get out of Dunlath as soon as we can. I bet he has Maura warned too, we're going to have to do it quietly. Let's tell Draul of the news, and get him out of here as well."  
  
"Of course, we should bring those climate spells as well, they could be very useful to us." Scarlet kissed Joel farewell as she rushed out of the room to prepare for their departure. Joel was left there with Drake's corpse.  
  
"Now what are we to do with you?" Joel said to the corpse. He pulled out the dagger with a mirthless laugh. "Well I suppose we should bring you back to your own rooms!"  
  
Daine and Numair rushed their horses up the road to the causeway leading to Dunlath castle. They had their saddle bags packed, and were cantering their mounts having just received word from Maura that the mages had made their escape. Once reaching the gates, Numair jumped off his horse with as much grace as he could muster, having Daine follow him a little more elegantly.  
  
Maura ran through snow that was now ankle deep to meet the riders. "Their rooms are in the east building, you can see Lord Drake's window from here!" Maura yelled, pulling up her skirts as she ran.  
  
"We must hurry, there could still be traces of them!" Numair said.  
  
"The door is locked Master Numair, we have tried that, but there has been no answer not matter how persistently we knock!" Maura said exasperatedly.  
  
"Numair, I'll shape shift and fly up to the window. Meet me up there with some clothes," Daine ordered. Numair nodded and ran to the entrance of the east building, carrying a bundle of clothes from Daine's saddlebags.  
  
Daine shape shifted to a sparrow, small was best particularly if she had to fit through narrow spaces. Daine let the breeches and shirt she was wearing fall to the ground near Cloud and Kitten, and took off.  
  
Reaching the window, Daine was surprised to find it open. Who would want to let in the winter cold, better to keep the heat in? Daine hopped on her sparrow feet to a nearby desk, stopping in her tracks to find a man slumped in a chair. It was Drake, sleeping. Daine risked exposure and flew closer to the arm of the chair. If Daine had been in human form, her face would have gone ghostly white. Drake was dead. Daine could see the blood dripping down from the back of his neck, and his eyes were wide open. Not many slept with their eyes open. Daine lost control of her sparrow shape and fell to the floor, a naked human once more. Daine heard a knock from the door and Numair's voice sounding "Is everything okay? What did you find in there?"  
  
Daine quickly grabbed for a blanket from the bed to throw around her shoulders, concealing her nudity. She unlocked the door and allowed Numair in. "Come see for yourself." Numair tossed Daine the bundle of clothes, and turned to find Drake, slumped over in a chair, except Numair knew that he wasn't sleeping.  
  
"Go get dressed while I look around." Numair ordered. Daine went to the privy to get some clothes on, while Numair snooped around. He found nothing out of the ordinary. All of Drake's things were still there. He turned to face a closet. He attempted to open it, but found it was locked. He tried to magic the lock open, but found out it was an essence spell. He needed something of Drake to open it. Numair had an idea, but hesitated at the thought. Seeing no other way he walked over to Drake and put his index finger to the open neck wound, covering it with blood. He walked over again to the closet and pressed his blood-covered finger to the door. It creaked open.  
  
Inside Numair discovered a small table with a map strewn across its surface, with small opals placed strategically on the map. The map was of Tortall and surrounding regions. On instinct, Numair swiped the map from the table, spilling the opals everywhere. He felt a huge surge of power vanish, and a weight lifted off his shoulders, a magical weight. He had broken the weather spells, and her knew it. Any mage for miles would feel it.  
  
Daine came stumbling to the closet, bracing herself against the doorframe, clothed though. Daine had felt the magic too, and there was a smile on her face. "The animals are coming back, I can feel them." Daine said excitedly. "The spells, they're gone, we can go back home now, right?"  
  
Numair sighed and gathered Daine into a tight embrace, kissing the mass of curls on the top of her head. "I wish that were true magelet, but I couldn't find traces of the spells used to disrupt the climate. The mages must still have them. We have to go after them, those spells can be very dangerous in the wrong hands." Numair lifted up her chin to kiss her firmly on the mouth. He broke away abruptly realizing the urgency of their situation, "We must hurry, and see if we can pick up their tracks." Daine and Numair ran back down to the horses, and set off at once.  
  
Daine asked whatever animals were within her range if they had seen at least three humans fleeing from Long Lake. She had many replies, for humans often traveled in small parties out of Dunlath. From the descriptions given from most of the birds, Daine concluded that their three mages were headed west. "Numair, we must travel west, and quickly they are about a two hour ride ahead of us."  
  
"We have to catch them if we want to be able to head back to Tortall before winter hits with full strength." Numair responded.  
  
The two rode hard, Daine and Kitten on Cloud, with Numair on Spots. When the horses were nearly collapsing due to exhaustion, Daine and Numair stumbled upon a camp of the King's Own, near the Scanran border. Alanna stormed out of a tent towards the center of a cluster of tents cursing, and bleeding over her left brow. She noticed Numair and Daine, sitting atop their mounts and rushed over to greet her two friends.  
  
"Numair, Daine..." she said happily. "You've broken the spells, I could feel it, and the wind carries a winter chill with it now. It must have been you two who broke the spells. The same day I felt you fix the weather, a charming little party of mages stumbled upon the camp, three of them. They got away, but we were able to catch a pretty little blonde woman, who refuses to speak, and is violent. She was so violent that we had to tie her up." Alanna said while rubbing a gash over her left brow. "Even shielded from her gift she was aggressive, perhaps you could try questioning her."  
  
Before Daine or Numair could utter a word, Alanna was ushering them to a tent she had come out of moments before. There were two guards at the entrance to the tent who allowed Alanna, Daine, and Numair through. The tent was warmer then outside. Warm enough that Daine and Numair could cast aside their cloaks. The tent was small, with a large wooden beam in the center of it. On the floor, tied to the beam lay Scarlet. She looked worse for wear and had been weeping recently. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her blonde hair was in disarray. She was did not look a thing of beauty at the moment.  
  
Not wasting anytime Numair spoke up, "Where are the spells Scarlet?"  
  
"I don't have them," she said defiantly.  
  
"That's not what he asked, he wants to know where they are, not where they aren't." Daine snapped.  
  
"Answer Numair or I'll have you flogged. Or perhaps I could leave you shielded from you gift and throw you to some Scanran men, and see if they'll want you for anything." Alanna threatened.  
  
"You wouldn't' dare!" Screamed Scarlet.  
  
"Try me!" Alanna responded.  
  
"Alright, you want to know something you don't know do you?" challenged Scarlet. "This little tidbit of information is for you lioness." Scarlet spat at Alanna's feet, and continued. "Your respected mage, Master Salmalin, and your poor innocent Daine have been canoodling wherever they could the minute they got into Dunlath." Scarlet said grinning.  
  
"That's not true!" Daine pleaded, looking at Alanna, "We did nothing of the sort!"  
  
"Maybe not sex, but I bet that little animal loving slut was contemplating it. They have been kissing every chance they got. I know I've been scrying!" Scarlet said with contempt. She was doing anything to cause trouble, to divert their attention away from the location of the spells. "Didn't your ma ever teach you some manners Sarrasri? Sarrasri that makes you a bastard doesn't it? So your mother was as much a whore as you are?"  
  
Daine grabbed hold of Scarlet's hair to bring her head up, Daine then slapped her across the face, leaving a mark of red on her cheek. "You keep your mouth off my ma!" Daine said, eyes watering. Now it was out. What would people think of her? She had hoped to tell every one of her new found happiness with Numair, but now she wished it hadn't been said. Chagrined, Daine stormed out of the tent.  
  
Numair tried to follow Daine, but only reached the entrance of the tent. Alanna had stopped him. "Is this true? What have you been doing to out Daine?" Alanna said. Numair shook her off and ran after Daine, not knowing how to respond. The important thing was that Daine was hurt, and he had to make it all better for her.  
  
Author's Note: Well there is the next chapter, and again it might be a while before I update because of exams! Read and Review if you want more chapters. 


	13. Sarra's Bastard

Author's Note: Well, you are all lucky I found time to do one last chapter before exams hit hard. Hope you guys all loved the last one, I won't be able to write another until after the 24th of June. Sorry for all of my avid readers. Here is the next chapter, chapter 12 (ooh, unlucky)  
  
Chapter 13: Sarra's Bastard  
  
Daine, feeling embarrassed and angry ran out of the camp. She ran for about a quarter of an hour until she reached a wooded area, near a pond. Daine found a tree near the pond's edge, sat down at the base of it any started weeping. Must she always go on with her life being known as Sarra's bastard? She knew her father, and that indeed he and her mother were together in the realms of the gods, but that meant nothing in the mortal realms. She was a child born out of wedlock. Daine soon felt the warm fur of nearby animals, feeling her grief, coming to comfort her. A fox curled up at her feet, to keep her warm. With the climatic spells broken, it was beginning to feel a little like winter, and she had forgotten to grab her cloak. Squirrels, birds and other animals of the woods came to help keep her warm and comforted. "Thank-you" she whispered to the creatures. The fox responded by nuzzling closer.  
  
After some time had gone by, Daine heard a voice shouting her name, coming from someone not far off.  
  
"Daine, Daine? Magelet, please where are you?"  
  
Daine knew that was none other than Numair. What was she to say to him after all that had happened back in that cursed tent? Daine couldn't bring herself to come out of her hiding place, and she heard the voice drift further and further away.  
  
It was getting late, and the temperature was dropping. Only yesterday there had to have been blistering heat, and now it was freezing. Had it been raining, those drops would quickly turn to ice. She would have to go back soon, or risk freezing to death. Gingerly, Daine staggered over to the pond to splash cold water on her face. She knelt down near the pond's edge and commenced washing her face, and drinking. "Gods this is cold," she cursed to herself. Daine felt a blanket fall on her shoulders, and then a strong hand came into her field of vision and clasped one of her own.  
  
Numair knelt down beside her, "Magelet, you mustn't run off alone, especially near a foreign border, and in this cold. I don't like using my focus to find you often either, it's a real drainer." Numair swept her up into a tight embrace, rubbing her shoulders to keep her warm, and to simply touch his love. Daine wrapped the blanket tighter around her, and nestled closer to Numair, weeping silently into his shoulder. Numair felt her teardrops soak into his shirt. He cupped her face in his hands, and brought her eyes up to meet his. She was crying. He brushed away the tears from her face with the swift movement of his large hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Numair, I just couldn't stand what she was saying and I hate her for it. Now Alanna knows about us and I fear that she didn't take it that well. I was afraid she wouldn't accept it." Daine said, gaining a little bit of composure.  
  
Numair hated Scarlet as well for hurting Daine so much. "Well, you're right, Alanna didn't take it well." Numair said rubbing his cheek delicately. A crimson handprint was visible across his left cheek where the copper haired knight had slapped him. "She will accept it in time, I just think she needs to hear an explanation from you."  
  
Daine laughed a little at the idea of Alanna striking Numair. "She was so angry that she hit you?"  
  
"Well, she thought I took advantage of you, and maybe she thought I forced sex onto you. I just think she let her temper got the best of hear. Sometimes she can be fair protective of you. Maybe almost as protective as I can sometimes be." Numair added, smiling impishly.  
  
Daine giggled "I don't think anyone will come close to matching you in paranoia of my welfare."  
  
Numair took Daine's face in his hands, and kissed her. He kissed the occasional tear that would run down her face, her forehead, and the tip of her nose. He always found his way back to her mouth. Daine responded by tangling her fingers in his hair. When they calmed down enough, Numair was able to pull away, although a little reluctantly. "It's freezing out here, and you know how I hate the cold. Let's get back to camp."  
  
"What about Joel and Draul?" Daine asked.  
  
"I suppose we have to start searching for them again tomorrow, it should be a lot easier if we can get any information from Scarlet on where they could be going." Numair responded.  
  
Daine gave an exasperated sigh. "Will we ever be able to go back to Tortall and get this whole me and you thing settled?"  
  
Numair bent forward to kiss Daine once more, "Of course sweet, I just have no idea when. Now let's get back before it gets too dark to see." Numair stood up and gathered Daine, still wrapped up in a blanket, into his cloak placing a protective arm around her shoulder. Daine twined her arms around his waste, and placed her head on his chest. The two walked in complete contentment back to the camp.  
  
Upon reaching the edge of a circle of tents, Numair noticed Alanna walking towards them. Daine abruptly untangled her arms from around Numair, and he from around her, and they watched as Alanna approached them.  
  
"Numair, you know where your tent is. We shall see you in the morning," Alanna began. "I need to talk with Daine alone, besides she has her own small tent." Numair had his mouth opened to protest, but closed it again when Daine glared at him. He closed his mouth and turned away in defeat. "Good," Alanna said "That just leaves the two of us to talk, come on let's go to your tent."  
  
Alanna steered Daine towards a small tent on the opposite side of the camp from where Numair was situated. Daine knew that Alanna definitely did not approve of the budding romance between her and Numair. Alanna pulled back a tent flap and jerked her thumb inside, indicating that Daine was to go in. Daine walked in and immediately started wrestling with her boots. Alanna began to talk as Daine struggled with her traveling clothes. "What on earth were you two doing in Dunlath? If Numair is doing sinful things to you I am going to first lock you up in a room forever, and then kill him."  
  
"He loves me, and I love him, that's all there is to it," shrugged Daine.  
  
"Except for the fact that he is 14 years older than you!" Argued Alanna.  
  
"And you and George don't have any age gap between you?" retorted Daine.  
  
"That's different!"  
  
"How?!" Daine inquired. "How is it any different from you and George?"  
  
Alanna sighed, and then tried to change the subject. "Let me look at your shoulder, I hear it has been wounded at you last encounter with the rebel mages." Daine allowed Alanna to examine her wound. It still stung, but it was in a lot better condition then when she first received it. Alanna immediately began burning out infection, and then healing the scratch. When she was done, there was not a trace of her injury, not even a scar.  
  
"That's twice I've healed you since you left Tortall" smiled Alanna.  
  
"And I thank you greatly for it, although I missed you the first time."  
  
"Yes well, I was busy."  
  
"I heard." Daine replied  
  
Alanna was silent for a while, and then let out a yawn "Well it's about time I went and got some sleep. I'm sorry about me being so hard on you and Numair, it is just your both dear friends of mine and I don't want either of you to get hurt. I suppose I should apologize for hitting him though."  
  
Daine chuckled, "No, I think he must have deserved it in someway."  
  
That got a laugh from Alanna "I guess you must be right." Alanna bent down to hug Daine. "Good night to you, and try to stay out of trouble!"  
  
"Good night Lioness."  
  
As soon as Alanna had left for her own tents, Daine got into a cotton nightshirt, and pulled on some loose breeches. She wanted to snuggle up with Numair that night. She'd have to sneak out before the camp got up though or some might think her sneaking off to his bed for more sinful reasons. Daine snuck around her tent and traveled to Numair's by dodging soldiers, and other obstacles. She eventually made her way to a lone tent, with a light on. Daine pulled back the flaps to the tent and discovered Numair, head in a book, with a flame flickering on the candlewick. Numair looked up and saw Daine. "You shouldn't be here, the lioness has a temper, and people here talk up all kinds of rumors and stuff that you don't need to be exposed to."  
  
"We aren't going to do anything, and besides I am cold," complained Daine. Numair didn't protest he put away his book an allowed Daine to crawl up next to him. Numair heaved a sigh, and swung a protective arm around Daine. He kissed her gently on the top of her head as she curled into his chest. He put out the candle with his gift, and settled for sleep.  
  
"Good night Daine."  
  
Daine couldn't respond, for she was already asleep, exhausted from all the events that had taken place that day.  
  
Numair awoke the next morning with a start. Towering at the entry flap to the tent was Alanna. She could look very tall and commanding at times despite her short stature. She didn't look amused at all. Numair was puzzled as to why, but soon noticed as he felt Daine stir against his chest. She had obviously not gotten out of his tent before the rest of the camp woke up.  
  
"If you did anything..." Alanna began.  
  
"Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith, I didn't do a thing, she just slept here, that's all." Numair defended.  
  
Alanna's violet eyes softened, but her face still looked annoyed. "I know Numair, you're a respectable man."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" questioned Numair, in mock surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry for accusing you, I was wrong to do so. Now get out of bed, we have mages to arrest!" As abruptly as she came, Alanna was gone.  
  
Numair simply lay there, staring at the tent flap. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, an apology from the Lioness? Numair eventually snapped out of his surprise and nudged Daine awake. "Sweet wake up, we have quite a day ahead of us."  
  
Daine groaned, turned away from him to fall back asleep. Numair laughed, then turned to kiss her mouth. Daine soon responded, by kissing him back. "I figured that would wake you. Now go to your tent and get dressed, I want to get those mages before the winter snows block us from getting back to Tortall. I want to be warm and snug in my tower this winter, not patrolling up and down the Scanran border looking for trouble makers."  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." Daine groaned.  
  
Numair smiled at Daine's attempts to free herself from sleep. "I love you magelet."  
  
Daine paused from untangling herself in the blankets. Daine gave Numair a blank stare, which eventually turned into the warmest smile, filled with such care and joy that Daine nearly jumped up and shouted how much she loved this man. He didn't care that she was Sarra's bastard he loved her. Instead of shouting her feelings for Numair, Daine resolved with a simple "I love you to."  
  
Author's Note: A very fluffy chapter. I was in a very fluffy mood! Read and Review. 


	14. The Escape

**Author's Note:** Done Exams! I'm going to be updating more often, until I go to Ottawa for a week that is. But enjoy until then. Here is the next chapter, and don't forget to review, I'm almost at 100!  
  
**Chapter 14: The Escape  
**  
After leaving Numair's tent, Daine went straight to her own to put on a pair of fresh breeches, a cotton shirt, and a warm cloak. They were going to question Scarlet again in hopes that they find out where Draul and Joel were. Daine rushed out of her own tent and found Numair waiting for her outside. He shot Daine an overly large grin, and with exaggerated movements, he offered his arm to her. "Shall we?"  
  
Laughing Daine accepted his arm and put her hand on his wrist like she saw so many court ladies do in Corus, to add to Numair's little joke. When the two arrived in front of the tent where Scarlet was being held, Daine hesitated. "Numair, why aren't truth spells being used to make her talk?"  
  
Numair was quick to answer "There is a spell in place warding her from the effects of any truth spells that we try to lay down, we have to do the questioning the old fashioned way. Let's go inside then, Alanna is already in there."  
  
Daine released her hand from Numair's wrist and they entered the tent. They discovered Alanna towering over a scared Scarlet still tied to the pole, the closeness of Alanna's face to the mage would intimidate anyone. Alanna was getting angry repeating the same question every few minutes. "Miss Telrasc, just tell us where your friends are and we can move you to more comfortable quarters!" Scarlet remained silent, and turned her head away from the lioness in defiance.  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Alanna roared. Daine and Numair simply stood at the entrance and watched Alanna's efforts at getting information from Scarlet. No one dared cross Alanna when she was vexed with someone.  
  
This time Scarlet mumbled something under her breath, tears running down her face. "I can't hear you, speak up!" commanded the Lioness.  
  
"I said I don't know, we didn't have any plans when we fled Dunlath, we just intended to get away!" Scarlet whined.  
  
Daine spoke up "Alanna, I think she is telling the truth, we found Drake dead in his rooms, the blood was still fresh. They must have been trying to make a quick escape."  
  
"Who's Drake? And what does this have to do with her?" Alanna asked with frustration.  
  
Numair stepped forward to explain what had happened in Dunlath before they all took off. "Drake was one of the mages from Carthak, as is she, although she doesn't appear to be a native to the land. It is very rare that you find a Carthaki with blonde hair. Daine and I have our suspicions that Scarlet, Draul and Joel may have had a hand in killing him." Daine nodded as Numair explained.  
  
Alanna snapped her head in Scarlet's direction, "Is this true?" Scarlet nodded meekly in response. Alanna turned back to Daine and Numair, "Well, what are we to do now then?"  
  
Outside of the camp, Joel and Draul lay hidden in the nearby woodland. They were going to make an attempt to free Scarlet before they continued on, they planned to wait until nightfall to spring Scarlet from her feeble, cloth prison. Watching from their hiding place, Joel and Draul had seen the wild mage, and her lanky companion walk into the tent. They came out a while later, with Alanna the lioness, and the three were looking very disappointed. Draul and Joel watched them walk away from the tent and waited. After a few hours of silence Draul decided to speak. "Joel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are we going to go after we free Scarlet?"  
  
"Why go to Corus of course," Joel said with a look of malevolence on his face. "We are going to kidnap Princess Kalasin."  
  
"Why, there is no point in it, we're free of Drake's regulations, we can do whatever we want. What do we need a screaming brat for?" Draul inquired.  
  
Joel sighed in annoyance, "We can trade her for the Dominion Jewel. Do you know how much power we can wield with the fabled Jewel? Now come on, it seems dark enough, let's go get Scarlet back." Draul and Joel rose from their hiding places, not noticing a messenger boy no more than twelve year old, run into the camp towards the lioness' tents.  
  
Joel and Draul encountered two guards sitting in front of tent where Scarlet was held. As Joel attempter to enter the tent, the two guards stepped in his way. "Who are you and why are you here. Speak now or turn around, you don't want to be causing trouble do you?"  
  
Joel put a dagger into the gut of the man who spoke, and he fell to the ground clutching his abdomen. The second guard attempted to shout a warning, but Draul came up from behind and used his brute strength to whack him in the back of the skull. The second guard fell to the ground with no more then a thud. Joel pulled his dagger from the first man's stomach and stepped over the two bodies, not even sparing them a second glance. He entered the tent and found Scarlet sleeping, slouched up against a pole in the situated in the center of the space. He knelt down towards the woman and placed his hand firmly over her mouth. Scarlet woke in a panic and tried to scream, but the sound was muffled by Joel's hand. She calmed down as soon as she realized who it was, and let him cut her free.  
  
"Can you still use your gift?" whispered Joel.  
  
Scarlet shook her head in response, "No, we just need to put a little bit of distance between the lioness and I and her warding on my magic will break."  
  
Draul poked his head inside the tent, "You two better hurry up. It looks like someone has warned Alanna of our presence because she is coming this way." Joel needed no second bidding. He quickly cut through the rest of the rope binding Scarlet to the pole and urged her out of the tent. The three mages were gone with stealth into the night, heading towards Corus and Kalasin.  
  
Daine, Numair, Alanna, and a small party of knights quickly headed to the tent holding Scarlet having received word from a messenger boy that there were two men in the woods who had planned to free their prisoner. Not only that, the mages also planned to go to Corus and kidnap Kalasin, then exchange her for the Dominion Jewel. The small party came to the tent frustrated, discovering that it was empty, and two men set to guard the entrance were dead.  
  
"We have to get back to Corus, now!" Daine avowed. "And warn Jon!"  
  
"A speaking spell will do that easy enough, but how are we going to catch the mages before they get to Corus, the King's Own will slow us down." Alanna complained.  
  
"We will go," Numair suggested, indicating himself and Daine, "On horse back, two will move a lot quicker than a score of men."  
  
Daine nodded in agreement, "Yes we can do it, but I'm going to have to leave Kitten here with you, we'll travel quicker without me worrying over her."  
  
"I'll take care of her personally Daine" Alanna informed her. "Are you sure you two want to do this?"  
  
"Yes!" Numair and Daine chorused.  
  
"Then leave, straightaway, I'll bring the King's Own with me, we'll be perhaps a day or two behind you by the time you reach Corus! Now go!"  
  
Numair and Daine gathered a few of their belongings and hastily packed them into saddlebags. Daine told Kit that she had to go away for a while, but that the little dragonet would be staying with Alanna. Kitten was very fond of the knight, and chirruped happily. Daine stroked her muzzle one last time before she went to find Cloud. Numair was waiting by the horses, having Cloud and Spots' reins in his hand. Daine approached Cloud and threw her saddlebags on to the horse. "I guess we're off again are we?" Daine asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes and barley even a days rest too!" Numair added. "I am taking a long vacation after all of this is over and done with, and you are coming with me. We'll go to my tower and spend a few weeks there, secluded from the troubles of the court."  
  
Daine stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed Numair on the lips. "That sounds nice right about now." Numair smiled down at her, and then turned to mount Spots. Daine did the same to Cloud. They nudged the horses to a canter, hoping to close the distance between the mages and themselves. They also headed for the straightest path to Corus, hoping that if they couldn't catch the mages, they could at least beat them to the city, and Kalasin.  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, a little shorter then my other chapters, but I was determined to update. Thank you to all my devoted reviewers, and those who have remained patient with me during this chaotic exam time. I'll try to update soon! Read and Review! 


	15. Racing the Enemy

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm glad to say that here is another update on this story. God it's good to be done school, updates will come more often. Remember, if you want them to keep coming, keep reviewing.  
  
**Chapter 15: Racing the enemy  
**  
Draul, Joel and Scarlet stumbled blindly in the dark of a cold winter's night. Joel was practically dragging Scarlet, for she was moving slowly, having been sitting down for more then a day. Her legs had cramped badly. Scarlet tripped on an old gnarled root, which tore her hand from Joel's grip. Joel signaled for Draul to stop, and he pulled back to help Scarlet. "Scarlet?" he whispered hoarsely. "Scarlet, we have to get moving, we must get as far away from the camp as possible, we have two horses, but they're tethered a ways back."  
  
"I'm not moving until I can either have a moments rest, or you tell me what we are going to do next!' Scarlet resolved stubbornly.  
  
Joel sighed then turned his attentions to Draul. "She's obviously in no condition to walk. Draul could you retrieve the mounts and our belongings, then come back here? I'll start a fire, but look around carefully for I am going to ward this area." Draul nodded, and crept silently into the woods. For a man of his size, he could travel very quietly when he needed to. Alone, Scarlet pulled herself up to Joel and fell limp within the circle of his arms from fatigue. They lay there silently for a while; catching their breaths from the ordeal they had both gone through. Scarlet suddenly broke the silence.  
  
"What is to happen now? We are outcasts in Carthak under the rule of Emperor Kaddar, and fugitives in Tortall for a number of things. How will we ever establish a dominion over the northern and southern lands if we aren't even welcomed into them."  
  
Joel inhaled deeply, taking in Scarlet's scent. He was glad that he could hold her like this, without having to worry about that brute Drake always looking over his shoulder. "We are going to establish power by taking the Dominion Jewel."  
  
Scarlet laughed at him, "Are you insane, or have you simply forgotten that the Jewel is in Jonathon's possession, the Jonathon of Conté, the King of Tortall?"  
  
Joel frowned and his arms around Scarlet tightened. "Jonathon may appear strong, but he has his weaknesses, just like any mortal man."  
  
Scarlet smirked in disbelief. "What is this grand weakness of his that you could manipulate that would allow you to lay your hand to the infamous Dominion Jewel?"  
  
Joel laughed, "Why his children of course! His son is about to start squire training so he may be hard to get our hands on, but the younger daughter Kalasin seems fit. We are going to kidnap the princess, put a knife to her throat, and threaten to kill her unless Jonathon hands over the Jewel."  
  
Scarlet remained silent for a short time, contemplating all that Joel had revealed to her. After a while she whispered something, more to herself then Joel. "Well the plan seems good in theory, but you've failed in one part of the plan. How are we to lay hands to Princess Kalasin?"  
  
Joel hadn't thought of that. Not wanting to lose Scarlet's confidence in him he simply said "You leave that to me for when we get there." Scarlet rolled her eyes. That meant he had no idea and she knew. She simply sighed and started to get to her feet.  
  
Gingerly, she dusted off her skirts, and brushed stray strands of hair from her face. "Let's get warding this place you call a camp before the Lioness stumbles upon us."  
  
Numair and Daine were running the horses hard. They thought that they had better close the distance between themselves and the renegade mages fast. What they didn't know was that they were increasing the gap. They were galloping on horseback while the mages decided to stop for the night and build up their strength. The horses were panting heavily; Cloud's neck was covered in sweat. Daine halted both Cloud and Spots with her magic, the sudden stop caused Spots to buck Numair off his back and Numair fell to the dirt.  
  
"Could you please warn me before you do that again?" Numair asked, struggling to get up.  
  
Daine rushed to his aid, attempting to hide a smile. Helping him to his feet Daine apologized, "Sorry Numair, it's just that the horses are getting tired and I don't want to run them into the ground."  
  
"I suppose it is better we break for camp anyway, we've made good distance, we have to be gaining on them." Numair said, face lightened, despite his weariness. "Daine could you fly up and take a quick look around, see if they are close by...?" Before Numair could even finish, Daine was up in the air as an snow owl, which was better suited for the colder climates, and could see effectively in the dark.  
  
Daine flew about a mile ahead of where Numair was, towards Corus hoping to find sign of the mages, but found nothing. They couldn't have gone any farther then this, could they? Daine thought to herself. Daine searched some more before deciding to turn back to Numair. Before she did she sent word out through her magic to all creatures of the night. She gave them a mental image of the mages and told them to spread the word and contact her if they found any trace of them. Contented with the fact that was all she could do, Daine turned back.  
  
When Daine arrived back at camp, she found that Numair had already tended to the horses, and had started a small fire. Recognizing the snow owl swooping into the camp, Numair held out his arm, ready for her to land. Daine gladly perched on Numair's outstretched arm. She hopped up to his shoulder and started preening his hair with her beak. Numair touched by this sign of affection gently stroked the top of Daine's head with one finger, and Daine hopped down to Numair's forearm once more. "Did you find any sign of them?" Daine maneuvered her owl head turning it back and fourth that Numair guessed meant no. Numair's mouth curved into a frustrated frown. "I bet you have everyone you can looking for them though, am I right?" Daine managed to bob her owl head up and down which obviously meant yes. Numair laughed at Daine's attempt to communicate with him and grabbed for a bundle of Daine's clothes from her pack. "Best you change back then before you tire yourself out completely." Daine flapped her wings, took the clothing bundle in her talons, and flew behind a nearby fir tree. She changed back to her human form and pulled on her clothes. Once content with her appearance, Daine scuttled back to a position closer to the fire, it was cold!  
  
Daine felt something cold and soft brush against her cheek, which quickly became wet after being on her skin for more then a few seconds. It had begun to snow. Numair saw this as well and instinctively grabbed for a blanket to warm Daine. He gathered Daine into the circle of his arms, and brought the blanket around to cover both of their shoulders. They kept warm and close against the fire until Daine suggested sleep. Numair nodded, and Daine went over to where their hastily packed saddlebags were and gathered a bedroll. She laid it out close to the fire while Numair began his ritual of gathering stones to heat them up through the entire night, and warding their encampment.  
  
Daine settled herself in the only bedroll she laid out and watched Numair finish his task. When he finished with his work, he turned to go to bed and frowned at Daine for laying out only one bedroll. Realizing that Numair thought Daine was being selfish Daine shifted to one side of the bedroll indicating that Numair was to squeeze in beside her. "You know magelet if we were back in Corus, the court would think this improper."  
  
"But we're not in Corus dolt." Daine reminded him.  
  
Numair shot her his infamous grin, showing his perfect smile that always made her melt inside. He clambered in beside Daine, and Daine positioned herself in the crook of his arm, resting her head on his chest. Numair's arm tightened around Daine and they both drifted off into sleep.  
  
Daine was awoken just before dawn, the time when the nocturnal animals would settle to sleep for the day, and the rest of the animal world was waking up. A small brown speckled owl hopped in front of her face, pecking her nose until she awakened. Daine awoke with a start, accidentally elbowing Numair in the chin. He awoke and groaned in pain. Daine ignored him and turned her attention to the small owl. 'The humans with the light in them, the female and the two males have been found' the owl informed her.  
  
"Where?" Daine said both using mind speech and talking out loud for Numair's benefit.  
  
'An hour's flight north of here' responded the owl.  
  
"Thank you wing sister, go and rest for the day." The owl took off and headed deep into the woods. "They're behind us then."  
  
"I guess we overestimated their ability to find adequate mounts to travel with," Numair said shrugging his shoulders while holding his chin. A bruise was beginning to form where Daine had managed to elbow Numair. Realizing what Daine had done, she quickly began to fuss over him.  
  
"Numair, I'm sorry, it's just..."  
  
"Daine it's okay really, just a little bruise is all," Numair placed two fingers under Daine's chin, forcing her face up to his. He gently kissed her lips and lightly caressed her cheek, teasing her. "We should get to Corus today, perhaps by noon if we ride straightaway, we don't want more snow to slow down our trip."  
  
"What of the mages?" Daine asked.  
  
"A simple speaking spell to Alanna, we'll tell her that the mages are close by and for her to keep and eye open. We on the other hand should wait at the palace and protect Kalasin and the other members of the royal family from harm."  
  
Daine nodded, seeing Numair's logic "Well, we better get going then."  
  
It was early afternoon by the time Daine and Numair entered the familiar streets Corus. They led their horses to the palace, weaving in and out of people on the streets. Hostlers were waiting for Daine and Numair at the entrance of the palace grounds, and gladly took their mounts. A stable boy was instructed to take their things to their appropriate rooms.  
  
"We should find Jon, and Kalasin right away," remarked Numair as they walked towards the castle entrance.  
  
"Yes, we need someway of protecting her. We definitely need to keep her under house arrest until we catch the mages." Added Daine.  
  
Daine and Numair headed towards Jon's study, knowing the king would probably be making arrangements for Kalasin's well being. Student and teacher entered the study to find a very disheveled king. Sensing something wrong Daine spoke up, "You majesty, what is it? Is Kally safe?"  
  
Jon shook his head; his face was creased with lines from lack of sleep and worry. "She is neither safe, nor in danger. The princess and Thayet went patrolling with some of the queen's riders in the northwest. As soon as I received word that Kalasin was in danger, I sent for their return right away. I'm sure that they'll be fine having the queens riders with them, but I won't feel entirely content until they are both back here, safe with me."  
  
"I'm sure she'll return alright Jon," Numair said encouragingly.  
  
"Thank you Numair," Jon replied. "You two have just got back and here I am burdening you with my woes, go take a hot bath and get some food in your bellies for Mithros' sake."  
  
"We care for Kalasin's welfare as well, and you are to call us when you receive any more information on the whereabouts of your wife and daughter." Numair said, in a slightly commanding tone.  
  
"Yes, yes of course, just go" Jon said, herding them out of his study.  
  
Ushered into one of the many corridors in the palace, Numair and Daine were left in one of the many corridors, wondering what they should do next. They wanted to prove useful in the attempt to keep Kalasin from harm and the Dominion Jewel in King Jon's possession. "What are we to do now? I can't just sit here idly while I know that someone is out there plotting against the crown." Remarked Daine after a while.  
  
Numair took one of Daine's hands in his own "Why don't you do something productive?"  
  
Daine grinned up at the mage "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Perhaps we could work on carrying you things up to my quarters?" Suggested Numair. Daine fell back against a wall in surprise to this "suggestion." Seeing the look on Daine's face Numair quickly tried to undo what he had just said. "You don't have to of course, it's just a thought."  
  
Regaining composure Daine shook her head "No, Numair I do want to live with you really, my reaction was out of excitement." Numair's face lightened, and his mouth turned into a sheepish grin. "But..." Numair's shoulders sagged at the mention of that word, Daine managed to continue. "But, perhaps we could wait until everything here is settled, you know the mages and all."  
  
Numair bent down to kiss Daine "of course, but that does mean yes, right?" Daine nodded. Ecstatic, Numair picked up Daine by her waist to spin her around and set her back down on her own two feet. He released her, but not before kissing her profusely. At least a dozen servants had seen what had happened and already the gossip was spreading like wildfire. Numair didn't care. If they were living together, it would make things seem a lot less awkward. They'd be a respectable couple.  
  
"Well, after that display I guess that there is no hiding what we have become?" Daine said with a weak smile.  
  
"Yes, lovers!"  
  
**Author's Note:** Got really fluffy towards the end. The story will get back to the plot in the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing, and keep it up! Oh and by the way I really appreciate all the reviews, in case you haven't guessed I love them! I'm just not as diligent in writing down all the reviewers that I have to thank, like I see so many other authors doing. Well hope you like the chapter! 


	16. Winter Fog

**Author's Note:** Here's another update for you all. Hope you like the chapter, and don't forget to review!  
  
**Chapter 16: Winter Fog**  
  
After Daine and Numair had filled their bellies with warm porridge and hot, spiced wine, Daine had retreated to her own rooms for a bath, and Numair to his. Daine was glad to have left the hall where the many habitants of the palace ate, for apparently the news of her and Numair's relationship had spread faster then she thought. Even walking through the corridors to her rooms she had encountered many servant girls looking at her with their heads together giggling. When Daine approached two of them, the girls pulled their heads apart abruptly, looking at her trying to stifle further smiles and giggles. After she had passed them and had her back turned she could hear their murmured gossip and laughing. "I wonder if she is like that with all the older men of the court." She heard one girl whisper.  
  
"Yeah, bedding anyone who looks near old enough to be her father!" Laughed the second. Daine couldn't take it anymore. She opened up her magical senses and discovered some mice nearby creeping through the palace walls. She asked them to do her a little favour, and explained to them the enterprise that they would undertake. She let go of her magic and stood in the shadows to listen. Sure enough, only moments later she heard high- pitched screams from two young girls at the sight of mice dancing around their shoes. Daine managed to stifle one of her own laughs as she watched other servants, men and women, rush to their aid to see what was troubling the girls. They took no heed of Daine as they rushed to the rescue of the two disheveled women. Daine beamed with pride at her own doings and resumed walking to her own quarters.  
  
Once there she happily shed her traveling clothes and sank into a tub filled with steaming water and scented with rose oil, already prepared for her. Once she had soaked until her fingers and toes had pruned, Daine slipped into some thicker breeches and a shirt made of fine wool. Suitable winter clothes since it had already started to snow. Once finished dressing herself, Daine went out in search for Numair to see how he was fairing. It was a short walk to his rooms, and once Daine had approached his door and raised her fist to knock, she paused. On the door there was a brass plate that read Numair Salmalin. For a split moment, Daine imagined another brass plate underneath the one bearing Numair's name, which read Veralidaine Sarrasri. Daine shook her head and rubbed her eyes, and when she glanced again, only the original plate had remained. Daine did a mental shrug and once again attempted to knock on the door. Three firm pounds on the wood was all it took to get an answer from inside. Daine heard a familiar voice respond from the other side of the door. "Whoever it is I'd appreciate it if you would come back later, I'm resting right now!"  
  
Daine shook her head and smiled, "That's funny, because I was searching for a good place to rest, with appropriate company of course." Daine heard hurried footsteps come towards the door. The door burst open revealing a tall, dark and handsome man simply clothed in black breeches and a black shirt. He met Daine's gaze and swept her off her feet. "Well you are not 'Whoever', you are Daine." He said before kissing her fiercely. The two were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
Numair broke away from Daine and placed her carefully again on her own two feet. Daine turned to discover one of the servant girls whom she scared off earlier with some of her mice friends. Her hair was a mess within a kerchief that held back wheat coloured hair, and her face was still pale from the fright she had received. "Master Salmalin, and Miss Daine"... she began "are requested in the court yard for Queen Thayet and Princess Kalasin have returned."  
  
Numair nodded and replied "Thank you, we will be there promptly." Numair waved her off, and as soon as she left, tuned to face Daine. "You know magelet, after retuning here I nearly forgot about the troubles we've gone through."  
  
"I know what you mean" Daine let out a depressed sigh, "I thought that once we came back to Corus it would be over, but it's just begun." Daine attempted a weak smile for Numair, but it only emphasized for him how tired she was. Numair took one of Daine's hands in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. They then walked out of his rooms, hand in hand and headed towards the courtyard.  
  
Thayet and Kalasin dismounted their horses and allowed for hostlers to carry them off. Jon was already out of the palace to greet them. Thayet, a walking example of true beauty walked up with grace and dignity to greet her husband. Kalasin however didn't have the patience for that. She rushed to her father and hugged him tight, nearly knocking him down from the surprise attack. Thayet laughed, and Jon couldn't help but curve his mouth into a warm smile. This smile soon turned into a worried frown as Jon brought his wife aside and whispered something in her ear. Thayet gasped and reached out a protective arm to bring Kalasin closer to her. Jon had obviously told his queen of the apparent danger that Kalasin was in. The three members of the royal family rushed inside to warm up, while Daine and Numair followed behind the procession.  
  
Once inside, Jon was explaining to Kalasin the events that had taken place while she and Thayet were gone. Jon knelt to be eye level with his daughter. "Kally, for the next little while you aren't going to be able to roam around the palace at will. There are three determined people out there who want to get at you, but I won't let them. You are going to sleep in a room with no windows, and your door will be guarded throughout the day. Whenever you go somewhere it will be with me, your mother, Daine, Numair, or other guards. Do you understand?" Kalasin looked worried, but kept her chin up high trying to act as she thought royals were supposed to act. She nodded her head in understanding. He sent Kalasin up to her rooms with her mother and was about to follow when Numair grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"Jon, is there anymore news of the lioness?" Numair asked.  
  
"Yes she will be here towards dusk at the rate she is going at now." Jon responded.  
  
Numair released him and let the king go after his daughter. Numair came back to Daine and watched her as she looked intently out the window, face fixed in a worried frown. "Magelet, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's the air, it seems hazier and harder to look through. It looks, cloudy." Daine fumbled as she looked for the right words to describe what she was seeing.  
  
Numair stole a glance outside as well. The air did seem to be getting thicker, as if a fog was setting in. That was impossible, fog in the winter? That broke natural laws and he knew that this was no natural occurrence. Numair's head snapped up, something clicking within his mind. "Magelet, I think the mages may be close by, using the climatic spells again."  
  
Daine appeared a little confused. "But what good use is a little fog, unless you sense dampeners in it. Can you sense anything Numair?"  
  
"No, no dampeners, but I think I better get some mages together and start scrying, this means that Scarlet, Joel and Draul have to be close by." Numair kissed Daine quickly on the forehead. "I have to find the king and gather mages, see if you can get the animals searching as well." Numair ran down the hall that the king had taken moments before. Daine stood there dumbstruck. Numair's mind worked too fast for comfort sometimes. Daine rushed to her own rooms, finding a comfortable position to talk to all the animals she could find near Corus. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Daine woke the next morning in her bed; clothes sweat through from the previous days work. She had used a lot of her magical strength, and now all she needed to do was wait for a reply. Daine opened her eyes startled, and sat up in her bed. It was damp and white in her room. The fog from yesterday has gotten stronger, and has been directed indoors. Daine brought up her hand in front of her to see how well her vision would be in this queer fog. She could move her hand about a foot away from her own face before it disappeared into the thick fog. This was not good. Daine threw her legs off the bed and started to feel around her room for the way out. She found the doorknob and opened the door, walking into more white fog. "Even the corridors are polluted with it," moaned Daine, this was not going to be easy. Daine shape shifted into a mouse, to be closer to the floor. This made traveling longer, but Daine could also know where she was going, because she could see the floor in front of her. Daine asked nearby mice where the princess was staying, and scurried straight for her room. Daine thought she had figured out what the mages were trying to do. They had planned to fog up the palace, making it impossible for anyone to see, waltz straight into Kalasin's room, and take her through all the confusion. No one would be the wiser. Daine couldn't let that happen.  
  
Daine rushed through the walls until she came to the floor where the royalty stayed, this included where Jon's study was. As Daine inched along the wall she noticed that the door to the study of the king lay ajar. Daine crawled in and noticed the bodies of three figures. Upon closer inspection she realized that they were of King Jon, Alanna the lioness (who must have arrived at the palace in the middle of the night), and Numair. They all lay still on the floor. Daine's little mouse heart nearly burst. Please don't let them be dead she thought to herself. Crawling on top of Numair she felt herself rise and fall and realized that it was Numair's chest. Thank the gods he's breathing! Daine clambered around his head and noticed his hair was wet in one area from blood. He had been knocked unconscious from behind. Daine also noticed mirrors and other scrying tools lying around. They must have been scrying and taken by surprise. Daine clambered off Numair and managed to find her way back out into the hall. She needed to get to Kalasin's rooms and fast.  
  
She ran as fast as her little mouse legs would take her and quickly found herself in front of the windowless room that held Kalasin. The door also stood ajar here with an unconscious guard sprawled across the entrance to the Princess' quarters. Daine climbed over the guard and noticed an empty bed, with yet another unconscious figure lying on a rug. This one was Thayet, who must have been in the room with Kalasin, comforting her. Daine noticed that the fog was beginning to clear; the mages must have released the spells. That was some good news, but Daine also knew that they had failed, all of her and Numair's troubles had been in vain.  
  
Kalasin had been taken!  
  
**Author's Note:** I am proud, I have been able to get yet another update. I have my sister from Ottawa visiting for a week though, so the updating might not come as quick for a bit. Thanks for all the people who review regularly (its really appreciated) you know who you are, I don't have to list you. Enjoy that chapter! 


	17. The Eve of Bargaining

Author's Note: I am happy to present you with yet another update. Read, review, and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 17: The Eve of Bargaining  
  
Daine sent a shrill scream through her magic in frustration that sent many of the palace animals running. Through all her efforts she had failed to protect Tortall from the mages. The fog was clearing; all Daine could do at the moment was try to revive the sleeping figures scattered between Jon's study and Kalasin's rooms, but first she needed some clothes. Daine shape shifted to a cat which traveled much faster and had more stamina then a mouse. She ran down to her own rooms, changed back to human, tossed on some clothes and headed for Jonathon's study.  
  
Daine walked into the room and saw the three mages, lying still on the floor. "Just as I left you," she mumbled to herself. She knelt down beside Numair and fumbled around his belt for the pouch, which contained his wakeflower. She unclogged the tiny vile, supported Numair's head, and brought up the vile smelling concoction up to his nose. He woke coughing, an attempt to rid his airways of the vile smelling stuff. He looked up through blurry eyes and saw Daine kneeling over him.  
  
"Daine? What happened here?" he said while brining himself up and noticing Alanna, and Jon only a few feet away from him lying still.  
  
Daine corked the vile and handed Numair the wakeflower. "The mages, they knocked you out and took Kalasin. I couldn't help Numair, for Mithros' sake I was sleeping!" Daine's eyes started to water, and silent tears started to roll down her cheek.  
  
Numair sat up entirely and brought himself to a wall then brought Daine closer to him, sitting her on his lap. He cradled her in his arms, rubbing her back and soothing her. "Daine you were trying to help. You wouldn't purposely sit around idly when you knew you could have been of some help. Don't be so hard on yourself. Now come on, we have to wake up Jon and Alanna so we can start searching for Kalasin."  
  
Daine nodded and crawled off Numair, allowing him to wake the king and his champion. Daine remembered that there was still another guard and Thayet who needed seeing too. "Numair, bring the king and the wakeflower into Kalasin's rooms, they need to be tended to as well." Daine left Jon's study and rushed down the corridor to aid the queen.  
  
To Daine's surprise, Thayet had already begun to awaken, for servants had surrounded her in attempts to aid their diplomat. Daine tried to shoo the servants away, but there had to of been at least eight of them bombarding the queen with questions about what had happened. Thayet could barely utter a word, being too disoriented to know what was going on. Daine heard the sound of a strong direct voice behind her, which made the servants stop in their tracks. "Thank you all for your aid, but I believe her husband can take it from here." It was King Jon. The servants all began to file out at once leaving with apologetic curtsies, and bobs of the head. Numair came in behind Jon, followed by Alanna. Thayet was left her with her hands to her temples.  
  
"My pounding head." Thayet look up at the empty bed. "Wha... what happened, where's Kally?" Thayet began to get worried. Jon rushed to her side, and began to explain the disappearance of Kalasin to his wife. Numair gripped Daine's arm and steered her out of the room. He brought her out into the hall and brought her ear close to his mouth.  
  
"We best let her be alone with Jon, they need to be able to console each other before they plan on what to do next." Daine nodded. She brought her arms around his neck and brought him closer, kissing him eagerly. She felt warm liquid drop onto her hands, and broke apart from Numair. The liquid was blood.  
  
"Numair, you're bleeding." Daine stated.  
  
"Just a little cut, nothing more..."  
  
Daine stopped him mid sentence and poked him in the chest "You need Alanna!"  
  
"I don't need to interrupt her somewhere else while she is healing someone with a life threatening condition to come and heal my little scratch" Numair argued.  
  
"At least clean it then!" Daine retorted.  
  
Numair clapped his hands together in frustration and let out an exasperated "fine!" Numair turned on his heels and went back to his own rooms.  
  
Daine shook her head in disbelief, "He can be so difficult sometimes." Of course shortly after Numair left for his rooms, Daine followed, having not much else to do but to wait for the people to bring her news of the rebel mages. Numair tried to look annoyed at Daine persisting him on his own welfare, and then following him like a mother following a mischievous son, but broke out into a smile. Daine was behind him so she did not see this break in his demeanor. Numair took shorter strides so Daine could catch up and they walked to his rooms together.  
  
Once there, Daine filled up a bowl with water and instructed Numair to heat it with his gift. She may not have much practice with healing humans, but before she learned to heal animals with her magic she had tended to all her patients manually. She figured that tending to gashes and cuts could be no different between human and animal.  
  
Daine brought up a washcloth to Numair's skull, Numair intercepted her hand with his own "I can clean it myself you know!" Daine ignored this and continued to try and wash his cut, and Numair released his grip on her hand.  
  
Once Daine was done cleaning the dried blood in Numair's hair and finished wiping his cut clean Daine dropped the cloth into the bowl of water and slumped onto a couch located near a fireplace. The bedroom was off to the side in an adjoining room. Daine didn't have the pleasure of large apartments, because a lot of her time was spent in the Rider's barracks. Numair smiled and sat down on the couch beside her; Daine then crept closer to Numair, lifted his arm over her shoulder and rested her head on his chest. Daine let out a deep breath and the two lay there in silence, contemplating the day's events.  
  
Daine soon broke the silence "Numair?"  
  
"Mm hmm?"  
  
"What do you think they'll do to Kally?" Daine asked, almost afraid of the answer she would receive.  
  
Numair was able to come up with a logical answer very fast, which only took a moments worth of pondering. "Well I assume that no grave harm will come to her since the King will want to know that she is okay before bargaining for the Dominion Jewel commences."  
  
"And when will that happen?"  
  
Numair opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a knock at the door. The voice sounding from the other side was a familiar one. "Numair!" Alanna hollered.  
  
"Come in it's open" Numair replied.  
  
Alanna walked into the room and blushed finding Daine and Numair in the positions they were in. Daine noticed to and quickly drew apart from Numair. Alanna tried her best to subdue the colouring in her cheeks, but was unsuccessful. "We have a poor distressed tavern maid in the dining hall with a message from Joel Ekrad on parchment concerning Kalasin and the Dominion Jewel. The poor girl has a silencing spell that we're trying to lift. If we could get her to talk we could find out where Kalasin is. Mages are working on breaking the spells as we speak."  
  
"Well I suppose we should be down there then." Daine said standing up and walking towards the open door. Alanna followed, and Numair reluctantly got up as well and went in pursuit of the lioness and Daine.  
  
Joel stood in a shadowed corner with Draul and Scarlet in the dining hall. Draul carried a gagged and blindfolded Kalasin who was fighting, and had been fighting all through her ordeal, and capture. Draul of course was a very big man and it took little of his immense strength to subdue the child. Joel was watching the king, queen, Alanna, Daine, Numair and a few other knights and servants fuss over a tavern maid whom he'd sent over to bring his message. He had put a silencing spell on her, to make things more difficult for the Tortallians, which made it easier for him to slip into the palace through all the commotion. What caught Joel's eye most of all was a velvet pouch strapped onto the king's belt, which he was sure contained the Dominion Jewel. The bargaining would begin soon. Scarlet cursed at him in hushed tones.  
  
"You think this is going to work, and that they aren't simply going to hand over the Jewel! I can't believe you talked me into this! I can't believe I thought that this would work!"  
  
Joel turned to Kalasin and brushed his hand over her brow, bringing hair away from her forehead. She was calming down, or losing fight, and a need to retaliate. She was sweating profusely, for it took a lot of muscle power and raw energy to go up against Draul. "It will work, you will see. Just have patience and watch my plan unfold."  
  
Author's Note: Well here is the next chapter. I'm really unsure of this one; I was really stumped on ideas for a chapter that will link the previous one to chapter 18. Oh well, we'll see how all my readers like it by their reviews. (Air quotes, hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge, end air quotes) 


	18. Talking Clouds

Author's Note: Sorry, it's been a while. I took a weeks vacation to Ottawa then came back to a soccer tournament. There was no time at all! Well here is the next chapter and thank you to all of you who have been patient with me. I appreciate it, now R/R.  
  
Chapter 18: Talking Clouds  
  
The tavern maid was struggling to speak, her mouth opened but no words came out. The king's face seemed to have aged ten years overnight from worry of his daughter in harm's way. Thayet was no better, in fact one could assume looked worse. She looked as though she hadn't slept in a fortnight, and was very close to summoning the urge to slap the poor maid. Daine, Numair and Alanna stood there helpless, not knowing what to do. Silent tears rolled down the maid's face sharing the same feeling of helplessness.  
  
Numair and Alanna suddenly looked up, their magical senses heightened. Above their heads materialized a cloud, which was bizarre enough on it's own, but to add to that was yellow in colour. The cloud manifested itself and grew bigger, and more vibrant in colour. Soon it had grabbed the attention of the others in the room, including a few passerby servants. "The gift is behind all this, for that I am certain, but how?" Alanna muttered, half in a trance at the phenomenon that was occurring.  
  
"I know what you mean, I have never seen anything like this before but I think I have a pretty good idea of who is behind this." Numair responded. Daine was speechless and simply observed the cloud, intent on what was going to happen next. Sure enough, something did happen. The mysterious cloud began to speak, and the voice sounded very familiar.  
  
"The Dominion Jewel, or the death of your daughter, the choice is yours!" Boomed the cloud. Enhanced by the gift, the voice was so strong and powerful that the vibrations could be felt, pulsating underneath their feet.  
  
Thayet fell to the floor and screamed, long awaited tears streamed out of her eyes. "If you harm a single hair on her head..."  
  
Jon rested a hand on her shoulder, indicating that she should be silent. "I want proof that Princess Kalasin is unharmed."  
  
The cloud spoke again but not to any of the Tortallians, "Step forward!" Draul came out from the dark corner where Scarlet and Joel (the voice of the cloud) were hiding. The Tortallians were too preoccupied to notice their presence. Draul dragged the princess in front of him, using her as a human shield against their pursuers. She was still blindfolded and gagged, but Draul also held a dagger to her throat. Knights, now aware of the commotion of knights rushing into the hall to aid the royal family, swords drawn and ready to strike!  
  
"Anybody try to make a move, the girl gets her windpipe hacked in two!" Draul threatened. He looked tall and menacing, the Tortallians didn't dare make a move. The large yellow cloud still hovered above them and ushered new instructions.  
  
"Give the tavern maid the Dominion Jewel!" The poor girl trembled and fiercely shook her head not wanting to be involved in the ordeal. Reluctantly she stood up and received the Jewel from the king, still in it's velvet pouch. Numair stepped forward to stop the king, but stopped when Draul pressed the dagger harder to Kalasin's throat. Tiny trickles of blood ran down her neck as the dagger inflicted a small wound. Kalasin began to whimper.  
  
The maid took the Jewel and shakily walked towards Draul and Kalasin, stumbling twice along the way. Scarlet stepped forward from the shadows to accept the velvet pouch from the maid. She snatched it the moment the maid was within arm's reach. Joel shortly thereafter joined Draul and Scarlet. Joel urged the other two mages towards a door, Kalasin still in hand. Joel waved his hand and the Yellow cloud expanded even further, and dropped to the ground, blinding those in the hall. Draul pushed Kalasin forward, and she fell to the ground. The three mages swiftly left in the confusion, once again escaping.  
  
Numair, Alanna, and Jon all attempted to stop the mages, but quickly found that there had been a dampener in that cloud and that they were unable to use their gifts. Daine's magic of course was unaffected, so she quickly asked for help from the palace animals to try and stop the mages. She quickly received word that they were nowhere in sight. "How can they keep disappearing like that!" thought Daine aloud.  
  
Numair thinking the question was directed at him responded out of the yellow haze surrounding everything, "I don't know anymore magelet, I just don't know."  
  
The yellow haze brought on by the expansion of the cloud slowly began to dissipate, revealing a scared Kalasin lying on the floor, hands bound behind her back, gag and blindfold still covering her eyes and mouth. Thayet and Jon quickly rushed over to aid and coddle their frightened offspring, while knights and guards swiftly left the hall to search the palace grounds for the mages.  
  
Alanna stood by Numair and Daine, and voiced some new concerns "Well they have evaded us once again, except next time we face them it will be even more difficult for now they have the Dominion Jewel."  
  
Author's Note: Before you all even say anything, yes I know that this is a short chapter, A VERY SHORT CHAPTER, and I am sorry. The next update will be a lot sooner though. Hope you liked the chapter despite its length. 


	19. The Capture

Author's Note: Here's another chapter, don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
Numair seemed very worried as he paced back and forth waiting for the king to finish comforting his daughter. Jon could obviously see that Numair was very disturbed, and stepped in front of him, stopping Numair in mid pace. Numair did not hesitate in voicing his concerns. "Jon, how could you have just given over the Jewel like that, I'm sure we could have stalled them and figured out another way to get Kalasin without handing over such a powerful weapon!"  
  
"Oh" Jon remarked very relaxed, "And what powerful weapon have I given them?"  
  
Numair's jaw dropped, dumbstruck. "What are you mad? The Dominion Jewel!"  
  
"I did no such thing." Jon said smiling, putting his hand in his pockets.  
  
Daine, now awfully curious walked over to join in the conversation. "What do you mean you didn't give them the Dominion Jewel, I saw them walk off with it, didn't I?" Daine was now very confused. Jon had either totally lost his mind or... no, there was no other explanation, Jon had totally lost his mind.  
  
"What we all saw was a jewel formed in the likeness of the true Dominion Jewel," Jon began. He pulled one of his hands out of his pocket, revealing the fabled Jewel. "This is the true Dominion Jewel."  
  
Numair's amazed expression slowly changed into an amused smile. "I knew you were too smart and too determined to have given up that easily, but why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"To add to the effect. If you all knew, then you would seem relaxed and Joel would think that something wasn't right." Jon answered.  
  
"Well he will know soon enough when he tries to wield an ordinary rock," Daine giggled. On top of being handsome, charming, talented with a sword, a mage, and an excellent ruler, Jon was also very clever. He almost weighed up to the talents of Numair she thought to herself.  
  
Alanna interrupted the conversation with urgency in her voice. "I know we may have outsmarted them for now, but they will soon discover that the jewel they possess is not the Dominion Jewel. I suggest we start scrying."  
  
Numair sighed, "Well I suppose it can't be that easy." He snaked his arm around Daine's waist pulling her close to him. "I'm sorry to ask you this once again, but could you keep the animals on alert?"  
  
Jon interrupted Daine before she could answer, "No need to do anything, I put a spell on that rock that will allow me to track it."  
  
"Jon, you never cease to amaze me." Numair muttered under his breath. Numair was just furious that he hadn't thought of something like that himself.  
  
"Let's just get out there and find them." Alanna stated.  
  
"And quick, I don't want them to get away again," Daine added.  
  
Using his gift, Jon was able to tell the exact direction of where the mages had left to, much like how Numair uses his focus to locate Daine whenever she would wander off. Jon changed into some less kingly clothes, as to not gain recognition in the streets of Corus. He did not want his presence known, fearing the mages would run.  
  
Numair, Daine, Jon, Alanna and a few of the King's own marched down the streets of Corus, until Jon led them to a tavern towards the edge of the city. Jon instructed the King's Own to stay back while Jon examined the walls to the tavern. He motioned Daine to follow him. Daine trotted to catch up with her king, and waited by his side in silence. After a few moments had gone by, Jon had his gaze transfixed to the bottom of the wall while he instructed Daine on what he wanted her to do. "Before I barge in there I have to know that the mages are in the tavern. I am sensing the presence of the false Jewel in the tavern basement, but that doesn't mean anything. The mages may have left it seeing it of no importance and gone somewhere else."  
  
"You want me to have a look." Daine said, more a statement then an actual question.  
  
Jon turned his head and met Daine's eyes. "Would you?" he asked pleadingly.  
  
"Of course!" Daine sat herself down against the wall, getting herself comfortable and relaxed. Through her wild magic she looked for any animal in the tavern that would do for the task she intended. She discovered a tavern cat, welcomed there for its ability to rid the building of rats, mice and other rodents. 'Hello there' she said through her magic. 'And what is your name.'  
  
The cat, a female responded 'The maids call me Pounce, so I suppose you could call me that.'  
  
'I need a favour of you, may I ride in your mind, I have to see something in the basement. Is that okay with you Pounce?'  
  
'Of course, I don't mind at all,' answered the feline. Daine quickly relaxed herself and entered the cats mind, seeing what she saw, hearing what she heard.  
  
'Can you go down to the basement?' Daine asked.  
  
'Of course, is that all? That's easy." The gray tabby ran through the tavern's kitchen and climbed down a set of stone stairs in the back. Daine could immediately hear familiar voices.  
  
'Can you make sure they can't see you?' Daine asked the cat.  
  
'Yes,' Pounce replied. The tabby walked under the table that the mages were sitting around, with her stealthy gait. Silent and graceful, that was a cat's way. The cat sat down and patiently waited for Daine to hear what she had to.  
  
"I can't wield the dratted thing!" that was definitely Joel.  
  
"Perhaps you just don't know how, let me try!" The voice was that of a female, seductive and commanding. There was no doubt in Daine's mind that the speaker was Scarlet.  
  
"I can't sense anything magical about it," said a different voice. There was only one left, and the one who stated that was Draul. "Usually with magical devices, you can sense their power, and their presence."  
  
"I can sense something on it though!" Joel yelled back.  
  
"Yes, I can sense someone's gift as well, but not an independent magic that this stone should emit." Draul added.  
  
Daine knew that the three were about to figure out that the stone they had was not the Dominion Jewel. She had to get back to Jon and tell him. She thanked Pounce for being so brave and retreated back into her own body. When she opened her eyes, Numair's face was mere inches from her own. It made her heart skip a beat, surprising her. Jon was standing behind Numair, with Alanna at his side. "Are they in there?" Jon asked.  
  
"Yes and we have to act fast, I think they are on the right track to figuring out that the Jewel is a trick." Daine responded.  
  
Jon nodded in understanding and instructed members of the King's Own to enter the tavern, he followed and Alanna was with them in a heartbeat. Numair gently took hold of Daine's arm helping her to her feet. "Magelet, are you okay to go in there?"  
  
Daine rolled her eyes, "Yes, of course Numair, we should get a move on." They entered the tavern, tailing the party of the King's Own. When they entered the building, pandemonium broke out. There was barely enough room for the knights, and the customers were confused at their presence. The chaos on the main level had set off an alarm for Joel, Scarlet and Draul. In fact, they raced up the stairs from the basement to see what all the commotion was. When they burst into the main room of the tavern Joel and his mages came face to face with the Tortallian party. The two groups simply stood there, waiting for the other to make a move.  
  
Bystanders gave the two sides puzzled looks, oblivious to what was going on. Alanna noticed them, and became very concerned with their safety. She gingerly walked up to Jon and whispered something in his ear, "We need to try and take this fight somewhere else, and they aren't going to be easy. I don't want innocent people to get hurt and the knights can hardly swing their swords here!"  
  
Jon nodded, and whispered back "Any suggestions?"  
  
"Just one, but it is going to cost a lot of gold to rebuild this tavern." Alanna said with a mischievous grin. Without another word she slowly stepped back as to not unnerve the mages and cause them to take action. She beckoned innocent people away from the wall to her right using hand movements. Joel stood, watching the lioness warily, making sure the fiery red head wouldn't do anything to stop the mages. Daine already had begun to shape change to wolf, claws and feet first, so the mages would not notice. They were all preparing to attack right in front of the Carthakis' eyes. The two opposing sides appeared to be in a stale mate, no one was making any real move, only bracing for an attack from the enemy that wouldn't come.  
  
There was silence as the Tortallians glared at the Carthakis, and the Carthakis back at them. You could here them slowly inhale and exhale, trying to calm themselves, and could feel the tension in the air. Alanna grew edgy, and impatient. She stood up and focused all the physical energy and all her magical will into a ball of fire, radiating in violet brilliance. Both of her hands were engulfed in flame, but no flesh burnt. She slammed the fireball into a nearby wall leaving a giant smoldering hole, hoping that she could lead the fight out onto the streets, where there was more room to battle. That was the stroke that started the fight. One energetic, young knight made the fatal mistake of going alone against a mage, running towards Joel. Not only did he not have enough room to swing his blade without the risk of hurting others, but also he was no match for an enraged Joel. Joel brought forth the same flame that Alanna did and incinerated the unfortunate knight on the spot.  
  
Daine felt a lot of pent up rage screaming to be released. That man was not too much older then her, he did not deserve to die. Daine completed her shape change and lunged for the throat of the nearest mage, Scarlet. Scarlet, caught off guard could only put her arms in front of her face to defend herself. Numair knew that Daine was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but couldn't help but get distracted by her battle. Numair noticed Joel conjuring more fire nearby, readying to strike down at Daine in her wolf form to help Scarlet. Frantic, and relying purely on instinct, Numair tackled Joel to the ground, causing his yellow fire to miss Daine and strike the wood of the tavern floor a few feet away from her. Numair was so relieved that Daine was all right that he forgot about Joel entirely, which was a mistake. Joel had thrust a short dagger into Numair's thigh before he could realize it. Numair screamed out in pain and surprise, and tumbled off the mage. Daine heard him scream out in agony and abandoned her quarry to help Numair. Scarlet's arms were left bloody, and she was unable to reach a state of mind to use her gift to defend herself. Daine trotted up alongside Numair, wolf instincts made her begin licking his wound around the knife.  
  
Numair gingerly pulled the dagger out of his leg, letting out a grunt from the pain. He noticed that Joel had come to finish him off, but first he was going to eliminate Daine. Numair saw Joel rise up behind her holding a piece of timber that he tore off a table, sharp at one end. Hoisting it like he would a spear, he towered over Daine, ready to strike. "You die today bitch!"  
  
Numair grabbed Daine by the fur on the back of her neck and pulled her away to safety, using his gift Numair sent an invisible hand to grab onto Joel by the ankles and tossed him up into the air. Tired and in pain, Numair wasn't able to maintain his simple hold on the mage, and resulted in Joel dropping to the floor, head first.  
  
Scarlet screamed as she saw her love plunge to his death and immediately went over to him. She collapsed on top of Joel and started weeping, no longer caring for the commotion around her.  
  
Alanna and a few of her knights had gone through the hole in the wall in pursuit of Draul, and came back into the tavern with him only minutes later. He was blind folded, bound and gagged. Alanna was also keeping his gift at bay. All the people left in the ruined tavern stopped at the sound of a high pitched wailing to stop and witness Scarlet mourn after a lost love. Distraught from this tragic event Scarlet seemed to loose all will to live, and went willingly with the Tortallian party not showing any sign of revolting.  
  
Alanna rushed over to Numair's side to inspect the wound caused by the dagger being plunged into his leg. "Numair, I used a lot of my gift and I should probably use my healing for some other more serious wounds. Clean it and wrap it, other healers at the palace should be able to tend to it later." Numair simply nodded, still petting Daine as her wolf form continued to wash his face, with her tail wagging.  
  
Numair saw Jon approach the two, as the king cast off his cloak and threw it on top of Daine. "I thought she might like a little privacy while shape changing" the diplomat said with a wink. "Now I am off to find the owner, I must talk to him or her about the cost of repairing the tavern." Jon stepped through the hole that Alanna had made earlier entering the snow covered streets.  
  
Daine gingerly changed back to human as Numair steadied the cloak on her shoulders. There were still young knights around who would fancy a glimpse at Daine dressed in the same fashion as the day she was born. Numair glared at anyone who was trying to take a sneak peek. Once human, Daine stood up, with the cloak still fastened tight around her, to help steady Numair on his feet. As soon as Numair was up he wrapped Daine in his arms and started kissing her fervently on her lips. The knights still in the tavern looked upon them, jaws dropped in shock. Daine broke the kiss to look around at the many onlookers. She glanced back at Numair and gave him an accusing frown.  
  
"You have a way of turning heads master mage," Daine glowered.  
  
"It's honestly not my fault, I was born with these unbelievable good looks which catches the attention of everybody!" Numair said with a look of innocence.  
  
Her frown quickly turned into a smile as she laughed heartily, "Even a few young knights!" Now it was Numair's turn to give Daine a disapproving glare. Daine changed the subject not wanting to embarrass Numair any more. "Are you okay walking back to the palace with that injury?"  
  
"Of course I am," Numair answered, he took one step forward however and winced. He placed his hand on a table for support, "Maybe I do need some assistance," he admitted.  
  
"Come on I'll go find you a horse." Daine responded.  
  
Author's Note: There is only going to be one more chapter after this, so r/r like you never have because we are reaching the end of this story. Hope you like the chapter and I hope that its length makes up for the previous chapter. 


	20. Surprises

**Author's Note:** Well here is the last chapter, and I am sad that this story is coming to an end, but alas all things must (sigh). Well, once again, I thank all my persistent reviews. Most of you reviewed throughout my story, except for one that stands out in my mind who made up for it by reviewing me I think 19 times in one day. HAHA, DestinyHunter, thanks for that. Well I hope you all enjoyed my first fanfic. I will have to write another one because there is not enough Daine and Numair fanfics out there, so I think it my civic duty to populate the fanfiction site with Daine and Numair fluff.  
  
Daine and Numair fluff forever!  
  
Look for my fanfics in the future; one hint will be the fact that it will be Daine and Numair  
  
Enjoy the very last chapter, from me to you!  
  
**Chapter 20: Surprises**  
  
A few weeks had passed since the demise of Joel. Draul and Scarlet were shipped back to Carthak to stand trial and receive punishments under their own laws. Emperor Kaddar would make sure that justice was served. The weather spells were taken from the mages before they were sent to Carthak, and although Numair would have spent hours pouring over them, Jon thought it safer that they would be burned as to cause no one harm ever again. Numair objected and argued at the fact that they could bring rain to water crops, but soon gave into the fact that Tortall may be better off without them, fearing they may get into the wrong hands.  
  
Things had once again settled into a routine, and things were back to normal in Corus. Except now the court had a pair of unruly lovers to gossip about. Daine was in the stables, brushing down Cloud when she began to realize that the court gossips didn't bother her at all. In a few weeks something new would catch their attention and she would never hear from them again. She was happy with Numair, and her friends seemed to accept that. Daine was talking to Cloud; glad to be able to chat with her mare.  
  
"Cloud, everyone's reaction to Numair and me was total surprise, they were all dumbstruck and speechless!" Daine explained.  
  
'So, what were you expecting?' Inquired the horse.  
  
"Just that, surprise. Do you want to know what Onua said?"  
  
'I have a feeling you are going to tell me whether I want to hear it or not' Cloud responded.  
  
Daine ignored this comment, "She simply said 'It's about time, I was about to bash your heads together!' Can you believe that?"  
  
Cloud just snorted in response.  
  
"Well you are in a foul mood, there is no use talking to you," Daine laughed.  
  
'Just go find stork man and leave me be!'  
  
Daine smiled and gave Cloud extra grain. "You are just miserable because it is harder to take you on rides in the winter months." Daine finished feeding her horse, and fed Spots too, and made her way back to the palace. Stepping out of the warm stable was a challenge. It was the heart of winter and Daine hadn't brought down the proper cloak. It was only a quick trot back to the palace, but it seemed like a million miles through the snow and cold. Daine braced herself, put her scarf and thin cloak on, put her head down and ran for the palace.  
  
Not watching where she was going, half way across the yard Daine bumped into someone at full speed. Since she was smaller then the one she collided with she fell back into the snow. A big hand came into her field of vision to help her sit up. She gladly accepted it, knowing that the only person who would be out in the cold this late in the evening when everyone else was enjoying supper would be her knight in shining armor, or tall, dark and handsome mage in her case.  
  
"Numair why are you out here, you hate the cold!" Daine spat out amidst constant shivering.  
  
"Because I haven't seen you since breakfast and I was growing impatient. That and I knew you would come out here without the proper attire." Numair helped Daine to her feet and gathered her shivering body inside his own cloak Daine gratefully snuggled up to his tall frame. Numair glanced down at what Daine had on her feet and frowned. "You didn't even bring proper boots! You know that light leather is meant for warm and dry days, which we won't see for a while."  
  
Daine smiled impishly up at her former teacher, "It wasn't this cold when I originally set out, besides it is a lot warmer in the stables. I only needed the boots for the run across the palace grounds."  
  
Numair sighed, "I can't let you walk around in the snow like that." Numair put one arm underneath Daine's legs and through the other around her torso, and lifted her up out of the snow. Daine swung her arm around Numair's neck, happy that her feet didn't have to endure the rest of the trek back to the warmer indoors.  
  
Numair carried her to the doors, then set her down lightly as soon as they reached snow free cobblestone. They entered the palace through a small side door, not wanting to let in the winter chill through the larger more formal ones. As soon as they stepped through and shut out the winter behind them Daine could immediately smell the aromas of fresh baked bread, fish, chicken, beef, and an abundance of other foods. She was hungry, but would rather a hot bath.  
  
"Do you want to get something to eat?" Numair asked.  
  
Daine shook her head, "I just want to get to my rooms and get warm. Perhaps later?"  
  
Numair curved his mouth into a guilty grin, "If that is what you want to do."  
  
Daine raised one eyebrow, giving Numair a look of pure puzzlement.  
  
"May I escort you?" Numair asked, holding out his arm. Daine smiled and accepted his arm.  
  
By the time they reached Daine's rooms, she was tired and anxious to get a good fire going. When she swung open the doors, Daine became very confused and angry. Her belongings were all missing, from the quilt on her bed to the comb she kept on a nearby table. White sheets covered furniture so it wouldn't gather dust. But people only did that when furniture wasn't to be used, this was her furniture!  
  
Daine swung to face Numair, "Where is all my stuff? Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
Numair shrugged and smiled innocently, "Why all of your belongings are in your rooms."  
  
"Numair what are you getting at?"  
  
"Follow me, I'll show you," Numair grabbed hold of Daine's wrist and dragged her in the direction of his own residence. Daine was now soaked to the bone, and so was Numair since the snow they had gathered from their venture outside had melted. Daine was growing restless, and wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"Numair, honestly what is...?" Daine began.  
  
Numair held up his hand to stop her from speaking, "It's a surprise."  
  
"I hate surprises." Daine grumbled.  
  
"I have a feeling you'll like this one" Numair replied flashing her a child like grin.  
  
Daine mentally shrugged and allowed herself to be ushered to Numair's apartments. Numair swung open the door to his rooms and allowed Daine inside. "So where is the surprise?" Daine inquired.  
  
"It's around here somewhere," Numair smiled.  
  
Exasperated, Daine looked around the room and noticed her book on mammal anatomy that Numair gave her on one of her first lessons in wild magic was on a nearby table. Funny, Daine thought, I don't remember leaving that in here. Daine was beginning to discover that more of her belongings also littered the room as she glanced around. Numair had moved her stuff into his rooms. They were officially living together! Daine swung to face Numair, he grinned. "When did you find time to do this?"  
  
"There is a reason I haven't seen you since breakfast. We talked of this many times before, but we weren't getting anywhere with the idea, so I just took a step forward in the right direction." Numair took a giant step towards Daine and brought her into a tight embrace. Daine began giving him little kisses all over his face; their lips were far too chapped from the cold to do anything more intimate. Numair pulled Daine away from him to get a good look at her. "So this surprise wasn't too bad, was it?"  
  
Daine beamed, "It was ok."  
  
Numair laughed, no longer caring that their lips were chapped and kissed Daine ferociously. He swooped her up into his arms and brought her over to a chair nearer to the fireplace, commanding his gift he set it alight, generating a much-welcomed heat. "There is also another matter I wish to discuss with you." Numair stated.  
  
"Oh? And what matter would that be" Daine said, stripping off her cloak, scarf and boots.  
  
"Well matrimony of course." Daine fell off her chair in shock. Numair grabbed hold of her arms to help her back up. "Are you okay?"  
  
Daine nodded, and tried to brush the hair away from her face so she could see her love. "Yes fine, that was just a little unexpected that's all. You know how I take surprises."  
  
"Not very well, that I can safely say. How do you feel about matrimony? Do you want to?"  
  
Daine shrugged.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? What is your answer" Numair said, hands on her shoulders.  
  
Daine gave him a mischievous smirk, "It's a surprise."  
  
**Author's Note:** Well I hope you liked the end to my story. I have another story idea in my mind, so watch out for another fanfic by Insomniac-Reader! Review and tell me what you thought of it! I just realized something that I did something very mean. I ended off the story in a bit of a cliffy. (Evil laugh intoned here) O well! 


End file.
